Digimon Tamers RE: Maelstrom
by I AM YOU
Summary: Digimon tamers AU, mixed with elements from the games. In another universe, two worlds are facing a massive crisis of epic proportions. Can one Shinobi make a difference and save everybody once again? Pairings unknown for now.
1. Chapter 1

Yo people of the internet, long time no see huh? anyway long story short-I present to you guys and gals a Naruto x digimon tamers crossover that was written by yours truly

(cue applause)

audience: *groans*

ok now I know a naruto x digimon tamers crossover have been done like a million times but hear me out! I plan to do things differently! way differently. For starters,

It won't be your typical Naruto x digimon crossovers that have the following:

a.)follows cannon events and just simply do a little tweaking on the author's part to add Naruto and (insert digimon of your choice here) into the fray. I plan to do some BIG changes.

b.)Naruto x harem . Now I've already lost most of the male audience at this point but let me continue for the sake of those who are still reading. I don't write harems. period. Sure I have no problem reading them since I'm a guy but writing one is a different matter altogether.

p.s. This is not a NarutoxRika story. I have a different character in mind for the pairing and she's not from the digimon tamer franchise.

p.s.s. While there are pairings in this story, it won't be my main focus and it'll just take a backseat to all the digimon adventures.

c.)Naruto having two digimon partners. or even having a whole team of them to himself doesn't sit well with me for some reason (which I think there's an actual fic of).

I just don't really have anything to say about this and it feels like you're just ripping off pokemon if you give Naruto a team full of digimons.

anyway back on topic regarding the story itself, I also hope to mix things up a bit by inserting some elements from the digimon game itself. Whether they're characters such as humans or their digimon partner and etc (settings, some concepts, or whatever)

To those who are curious here are some of the games:

Digimon world 1 (ps1)

Digimon world 2 (ps1)

Digimon world 3 (ps1)

Digimon world 4 (ps2)

Digimon digital card battle (ps1)

Digimon world re: digitize (the new psp game)

Ok now that long author's note is now behind us...Let the story begin!

key words:

"decode"-normal speech

'decode'-thoughts

"DECODE"-abnormal speech I guess :P just kidding. any attack or when something cool is probably said though...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon or Naruto...what? you guys already know what a disclaimer is supposed to be anyway, I don't have to come up with something witty for this part.

DIGIMON TAMERS R.E. :MAELSTROM

"ENERGY BOMB!"

"GIGA DESTROYER!"

Numerous explosions then bathed the entire surroundings in crimson hellfire. At the epicenter of the blast, there stood two figures that could only be described as monsters from our wildest dreams.

Both were clearly cyborg-type creatures judging from their obvious motif. All sorts of machinery adorned their bodies, even going to the extent of replacing their own limbs with a weapon of some sort.

But that is where there similarities end. Despite their connection as a species, both fighters then resumed their deadly battle as the first figure-a huge dark blue saurian creauture wearing metal armor over some part of its body unleashed torrent upon torrent of missiles from the hatch that was located in its chest.

In response to the attack, the other combatant-a small android-like creature that was oddly enough, shaped like a sphere for some reason then quickly leaped into action.

With a boost from its tiny legs, the android was able to evade all the incoming missiles by using the terrain to its advantage. Whether taking cover behind the numerous rock formations that littered the battlefield or even jumping from high ground to high ground in a great show of skill and speed.

The tiny android then let out what appears to be a smirk as it neared its opponent with great ease as it readied the cannon that was acting as a replacement for its left arm.

The hybrid-saurian monster then widened both its eyes as it saw its opponent getting closer and closer. Panicking slightly the creature tried attacking the small cyborg with its mechanical claw in a desperate attempt to crush the small being.

The keyword here is 'tried' since the small cyborg was able to outmaneuver the attack in just the nick of time and used its opponents arm as a pseudo-bridge and began running on it all the way to the top where it was able to reach the huge creature's head.

The small cyborg then got into a full-blown grin as it pointed its cannon directly at its opponent head...

"Heh. It's over. ENERGY BOMB!"

"No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-(scene change)-

"Haha! sweet, you rock MetalMamemon!" grinned a sixteen year-old male with black hair and grey eyes as he gazed at an orange rectangular device that was showing the previous tiny android doing what appears to be a victory dance. The male's most notable feature is that he was wearing bike goggles with black and orange straps that were strapped on top of his head.

His outfit also consists of a long-sleeved black shirt with orange circuit lines that adorned his collar and the end of his sleeves. Lastly, he wore long grey pants and black trainer shoes. [Character: Taiga Shiraishi, 16]

"Aw man! How on earth did my MetalGreymon lose?! I practically maxed out his offensive stats through the roof! He should be the strongest ultimate there is!" cried a spiky brown haired teen that was wearing a visor and a short-sleeved black shirt with a huge cross on the center. [Character: Kazu Shioda, 16]

The two brown haired teen's friends then both shook their heads in exasperation at their friend's behavior as he cried fake tears for his 'strongest' digimon.

The first one is a black haired teen who was a few inches shorter than the visor wearing brunette and was wearing a pair of glasses that made him look like a bookish sort of person. [Character: Kenta Kitagawa, 15] and right next to him was another brown haired teen although his hair wasn't as spiky and eye-catching as their loud friend.

Anyway just like the black haired male, the brunette next to Kenta was also wearing a pair of yellow goggles that were strapped to his forehead. He was also wearing a blue hoodie jacket and to complete the outfit-the male was wearing long brown cargo pants and green trainer shoes. [Character: Takato Matsuda, 16]

Kenta then scratched his head in confusion at his long time friend's bizarre training method "Uh Kazu? isn't that sort of risky? I mean your prioritizing pure power only, what about your digimon's other stats?"

In response, the visor wearing teen arched his one eyebrow. It was as if the thought hadn't even entered his mind in the first place "Huh? what're you talking about chumley? What kind of Digimon tamer would I be if I ignored training my digimon's offense-" Kazu then puffed out his chest in a cocky manner as he began to lecture his glasses wearing friend in how to become a 'better' tamer "Besides! My Metalgreymon is already pretty kick-ass on his own. It's not like he needs speed or defense to kickDigi-butt! All he has to do is spam giga destroyer and I would have won easily!"

Takato could only grin weakly at his fellow brunette's logic. It was a known fact that the visor wearing teen has a one track mind when it comes to raising his partner.

"Hehe, Alright Kazu. I think Kenta already gets the point-" the brown haired teen then shifted his attention to his fellow goggle-headed friend and sent him a congratulating smile "Looks like another win right Taiga? hehe, you've been on a role after you moved back to shinjuku. You already practically beated everybody in town"

Slightly blushing in embarassment, the black haired teen then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Aw c'mon Takato, I think you're overexagerrating things a bit. I didn't beat 'everybody' in town"

Quickly snapping out of his digimon lecture, Kazu was quick to butt into the conversation with an excited grin plastered over his face "Hehe. He's got you there Takato, I think the only person who Taiga hasn't beaten yet is the Digimon queen herself"

Kenta then couldn't help but grin in excitement as well and immediately joined in "Whoa. Our buddy Taiga up against the digimon queen...Talk about awesome!"

Taiga then tilted his head slightly in confusion and decided to speak his thoughts out loud..."Uh...the digimon queen? who's that?"

Takato, Kazu, and Kenta then began to stare dumbly at the black haired teen with all of their mouths agape. The sight was even more amusing to their other classmates who were watching the group of four friends interact as the trio of troublemaker's eyes were reduced to mere tiny dots.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!"

Takato was the first one to snap out of his self-imposed trance and the goggle wearing brunette looked at his friend with an incredulous stare "Uh Taiga? you're not kidding are you?"

In response, the black haired male just shrugged his shoulders in an innocent manner.

Both Kazu and Kenta then followed Takato's lead as both teen's snapped right back into the real world. The visor wearing brunette then began to wave his arms around in a haphazard manner while he went into his 'anything related to digimon' lecture mode "DUDE! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THE DIGIMON QUEEN A.K.A. RIKA NONAKA! SHE'S CURRENTLY THE NUMBER ONE DIGIMON TAMER ACCORDING TO THE RANKINGS AND LIVES RIGHT HERE IN SHINJUKU!"

Taiga could only raise both his arms in a placating manner while a huge bead of sweat rolls down the side of his head at his friend's behaviour "Ahaha...Take it easy Kazu"

Kenta then made his presence known and pushed up his glasses while giving the black haired male an inquisitive stare "Well I agree with Kazu needs to take it easy but back on topic. How come you don't know the identity of the digimon queen when you've already faced and beaten the 'Nyanko' Tamer?"

Taiga then sent the three teens a laidback grin while shrugging his shoulders yet again "Well to be honest, I haven't really been able to log on to see the tamer rankings for the past few weeks. Me and my mom are still busy unpacking stuff around my place so I haven't really touched a computer in awhile"

Takato then nodded in understanding and was quick to return the same grin to his friend "Oh ok, I got ya. For a second there, I thought you already quit your goal in being the number one tamer"

The black haired teen then began to rapidly shake his head in a comical manner at the mention of quitting his aformentioned goal "W-wha? no way I would just quit! It's like giving up wearing my goggles! no way that's gonna happen!"

Quickly bouncing back from his shock, Kazu grinned at his friend's enthusiasm "Haha! That's our Taiga! And when you become number one, you could say that it was the great Kazu who taught you everything you needed to know!"

Kenta then couldn't help himself and began snickering softly at the visor wearing teen's antics.

Eye twitching, said teen then rounded on the glasses wearing male and began to noogie the much shorter male with a strained grin "Hey what's so funny chumley? ya better not be laughing at me!"

Sighing at his two friend's antics, Takato was about to seperate the two before they were caught by their homeroom teacher when a voice that could only belong to an angel (at least to Takato) was the one instead who put a stop to Kazu and Kenta's bickering.

"Ruff! are you guys fighting over Digimon stuff again? Jeri thinks you should stop before miss Asaji catches you guys, you know how she hates trouble. Right Jeri?"

Both rough housing boys could only blink at the sight of a sock puppet lecturing them before shifting their eyes to a fifteen year-old female with brown hair and eyes.

Said Female had a petite body and definitely ranked in their class of 'cute girls I wanna date' and her outfit mostly consist of a simple green dress with a white jacket on top.

The only thing that unsettled the male population of the class from asking her out would be the fact that said female is always wearing a sock puppet and expresses no desire whatsoever in taking it off. if ever. [Character:Jeri Katou, 16]

Kazu and Kenta then seemingly clamped up tight at the sight of the usually cheerful girl. It's not that they have anything against her, goodness no! One of their friends (*cough*Takato*cough*) practically loves the girl. It was kind of sad though since practically the whole school knows except for her. It's just that both boys have trouble interacting with her whenever said girl speaks through her puppet. It can be a little unsettling at times...

Seeing that Kazu and Kenta were paralyzed, and the fact that Takato suddenly turned into a blushing mess, Taiga decided to greet the female brunette with his usual grin "Hey there Jeri! mornin'! sorry about Kazu and Kenta, ya know how the four of us get excited over digimon"

Giggling at the response, Jeri was quick to return a smile to the black haired teen "Good morning Taiga! and yeah I guess you're right, that's just the way you guys are" the brown haired female then shifted her attention to Takato and sent her fellow brunette a cheery smile as well "Oh Good morning Takato! How's it going?"

Said brown haired gogglehead then felt steam coming out of his ears as he struggled to say the right words to his crush "Ah G-Good morn-ning great, I-It's pretty Jeri!"

When Takato's brain finally comprehended his error with his words he could ony palm his face in embarassment "Aw Geez..."

Giggling softly to herself, Jeri was quick to reassure Takato with the help of her sock puppet-thing and sent the brown haired male a heartwarming smile "Ruff! it's alright Takato! Jeri knows what you meant, you shouldn't feel bad about messing up! Everybody messes up from time to time!"

Takato then felt himself heating up even more from the smile he was recieving from his crush. In his head, this moment is even greater than receiving a limited edition triple 'R' Omegamon card "T-Thanks Jeri. That means alot"

Meanwhile, both Kazu and Kenta could only stare at Takato with flat looks...'I'll never understand Takato's taste in women...'

"Alright class, settle down. I want to finish some news before we start first period so I want to have your undivided attention. Especially 'you' Kazu"

The rest of the class then let out a silent eep as their homeroom teacher-Miss Nami Asaji finally entered the classroom and scrambled to their seats as fast and quietly as they can. Except for Kazu who decided to sulk in his desk while grumbling about 'stupid' teachers.

Seeing that the entire room of teenagers had followed her orders, said educator then turned towards to the lone door of the classroom and began to signal someone "Alright, you can come in and introduce yourself now but make it brief. I want to get down to business as fast as I can"

The doors then parted to reveal a spiky haired blonde male with blue eyes who also had a mischieveous grin etched onto his face. Oddly enough, the blonde teen also has markings on his cheeks that seem to mimic whiskers of all things.

His attire consisted of a simple black shirt with a red line going down from his collar to the hem of the fabric. On top of it was a dark blue jacket that was slightly zipped up and lastly, the whiskered teen was wearing grey pants and a pair of black and red trainer shoes. [Character: Naruto Uzumaki, 16]

The now Identified Naruto then raised his hand and waved in a lazy manner to the class while giving of a vibe of good cheer "Yo! The name's Naruto Uzumaki! I'm the new transfer student! I like Ramen, the colors: red, orange, and yellow, and finally pranks! I dislike the three minutes it takes to cook ramen, arrogant pricks, and people who try to harm my precious people! My dream is uh..." The blonde teen then seemed to freeze up for a moment but was quick to recover "To one day gain everybody's respect!"

At the end of his introduction, the entire class thought the whiskered teen seemed to be a pretty nice guy. The guys thought he was a-ok and the majority of the girls were practically smitten with his looks.

Miss Asaji then nodded her head in satisfaction by the time Naruto was finished speaking and gestured to a seat behind Takato "Excellent. Now as for your seating arrangement, you can take the seat behind Takato Matsuda. Takato, please raise your hand to identify yourself"

Straightening up at the mention of his name, the brown haired gogglehead was quick to follow the orders of his homeroom teacher and quickly raised said limb "U-Uh Yes Mam! I m-mean Miss Asaji!"

Taking that as his signal, Naruto made his way over to the brunette in a leisure pace. Once he was close, the whiskered teen raised his one hand as a form of greeting and sent the brunette his trademark grin "Hey there! Takato, right? nice to meet ya! the name's Naruto if you didn't manage to catch my intro"

Smiling at the gesture, Takato was quick to return the greeting " Y-Yeah it is. Nice to meet you Naruto"

The blonde teen then coudn't help but notice the brunette's infamous headgear and decided to voice out his thoughts "So mind filling me in on the goggles? or are you and what I assume your friend over here is just wanting to start a trend or something?" the whiskered teen finished in a joking tone.

Taiga who had the seat behind Takato grinned in response at the blonde's sense of humor "Nah me and Takato over here are just huge fans of the Digimon show."

A spark of recognition was seen in the blonde's eyes upon hearing the familiar words "Cool. Did you say Digimon? I haven't really seen the anime but I still love Digimon"

Both goggleheads could only grin in response at the fact in meeting another fellow Digimon fan. Taiga's grin then widened as he saw an orange rectangular device clipped onto the whiskered blonde's backpack "Hey Naruto by any chance, do you happen to be a tamer? How about our digimon have a little battle at lunch break? I'm always game for a new challenge!"

Naruto returned the challenge with his own excited grin "Hehe. Y'know I like your attitude, You're on Taiga!"

Meanwhile Takato could only shake his head in an exasperated manner at his friend's usual exuberance.

"If you three have the time to chat about this _digimon_ nonsense then I suppose you wouldn't mind the extra cleaning duty after classes today"

The three males then winced at their homeroom teacher's words and felt their ears turn red when the entire class was giggling softly at their misfortune.

'Crap. Busted…'

-(scene change)-

"DIAMOND STORM!"

"AAARRRGHHH!"

In a remote part of Shinjuku that was strangely covered in some sort of fog, two figures were standing over the downed form of a green ogre like creature that was writhing in agony. [Digimon: Ogremon]

The first figure was a red haired girl with a cold disposition. Her notable features was her high ponytail that was styled to look like a pineapple and her punkish-style clothes, i.e. slightly ripped jeans and the black leather jacket over a simple t-shirt with a broken heart on the front. [Character: Rika Nonaka]

Beside her was a tall bipedal yellow fox like creature that stood a few more inches than her. To top it off, the strange creature was wearing a pair of purple gloves. [Digimon: Renamon]

The now revealed Rika then pulled out a grey device with blue undertones from her jacket and let out a dissatisfied grunt as she checked the screen. [Item: D-Arc] "You've got to be kidding me. This guy is supposed to be a champion level? Talk about pathetic. Renamon, finish this fight, I'm bored already."

Renamon then nodded in response and spoke in a flat female tone. "As you wish Rika."

The downed Ogremon then widened his eyes once he saw his opponent coming closer with the intent to kill. "W-Wait! Have Merc-!"

"POWER PAW!"

Whatever the Ogremon had to say was abruptly cut as he was swiftly deleted with a precise attack to his chest thus ending his digital life.

Renamon then absorbed the red particles in the air. The very essence of what's left of her opponent, Data.

The fox like creature then closed both her eyes in what seems to be a meditative state while Rika stood there seeing if there was any visible change to her Digimon partner.

After about a couple of minutes of waiting and nothing was still happening, Rika then sighed and let out a quiet curse under her breath "I can't believe this. After a month of nothing but absorbing the data of all those digimon and you still can't digivolve?"

In response Renamon also mirrored her Tamer's expression and clenched both her paws in frustration. "Digivolution has always been a mysterious concept. Maybe it's because we only fought rookies and a couple of armor levels so far. This Ogremon, as weak as he is, was the first champion we encountered."

Running her one hand through her hair, Rika let out another sigh. "I guess we just have to keep on fighting then. Just remember Renamon, I'm the Digimon queen, as in the best tamer around-" Rika then sent an icy glare towards her partner "-Don't make me regret in choosing you Renamon."

Renamon then bowed her head in understanding and promptly vanished without a trace.

'Of course Rika.'

-(scene change)-

"And Bam! Trident revolver in the face!"

"Oh no! Metalmamemon! Speak to me lil' buddy!"

Takato could only shake his head at the two of his friend's antics. Naruto and Taiga immediately clicked as rivals when it comes to Digimon battles, ever since lunch break the two have been having one battle after the next. Currently the score was six-to-five in favor of Naruto.

"Uh guys, I love Digimon battles as much as the next guy but school's already out and I kinda wanna check out the new booster packs at card capital with the others."

Both boys then had the decency to look sheepish and set the brown haired gogglehead apologetic looks. Taiga then broke out into an excited grin as he turned his attention back to the whiskered blonde. "Hey why don't you come with us Naruto? Card capital is the best place to test out your decks and fight with other tamers, it'll be a blast!"

Takato then followed the black haired teen's lead and also sent out a welcoming grin. "Yeah that's a great idea Taiga! We could also have a duel, I'm more of a card tamer and I could show you my virus deck in action!"

Naruto then gave both of his new friends apologetic looks while scratching the back of his head. "Uh sorry guys I can't go, I just moved here to Shinjuku yesterday and I still have a lot of unpacking to do."

"Ouch! Bummer! I know how that feels man."

Takato nodded in understanding with a slight frown. "Nuts, that kinda sucks. Well there's always next time. You need any help by the way?"

The whiskered blonde just grinned in response in a laidback manner while all three of them just reached the school gates amidst their chatter. "Thanks for understanding guys and thanks for the offer too Takato But I think I can manage on my own. I've always been the independent kind of guy, anyway see ya guys tomorrow!"

Both goggleheads then waved their respective goodbyes to the whiskered blonde and was about to head off in their own way When Takato immediately stopped in his tracks and began rummaging in his bag in a haphazard way. "Aw nuts! Don't tell me I left it again!"

Taiga then elbowed Takato in a teasing manner, having already figured out what's bothering the brunette. "Lemme' guess, you left your deckbox at your desk again?"

Feeling his cheeks glow in embarrassment, Takato immediately made a dash towards homeroom and left Taiga in his dust. "I'll meet you at card capital after I get my deck! I'll see ya later! "

Letting out a small laugh under his breath, Taiga then proceeded his way to meet up with the rest.

-(scene change)-

Back with Takato, he was double checking his deck after retrieving it from his workdesk when something blue caught his vision.

Takato then pulled out the card and blinked twice to see if it was real. It was completely blue with a stylized 'D' in the center and some sort of pixelated dinosaur was coming out of the letter.

"W-What the? Where on earth did this card came from?"

-(scene change)-

"Yo Partner, I'm back!"

"Geez. What took you so long Naruto? School was already over thirty minutes ago."

Naruto then rolled his eyes at the nagging tone of the mystery voice coming from the living room who was apparently watching the Digimon anime from what he could see. "Relax Dorumon I was just hanging out with some friends I met."

The now revealed Dorumon was in fact a furry purple saurian-like creature with two small bat wings that looked a little bit too tiny for flight. [Digimon: Dorumon]

The purple furred dinosaur then rolled both of its eyes and proceeded to shut off the tv with his claws. "I hope you haven't forgotten that we still have a job to do as ordered by the sovereigns and lady Ophanimon herself."

The whiskered teen smirked in response and pulled a black headband from a nearby drawer and began tying it around his forehead. The strange thing was that the piece of cloth had a metal plate on it with a symbol of a stylized leaf. "Heh. Of course I remember! Our mission from the sovereigns and the head of the D.S.G. is to locate and protect the Light of digivolution a.k.a Calumon."

Dorumon then nodded in satisfaction upon seeing his partner's game face. "Good. Now let's go to the backyard, it's time we do our Patrols for the night."

Naruto then pulled out his D-Arc from the back of his pockets after he was done strapping his kunai holster on his leg. "Sweet! It's flying time!"

"**DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO…DORUGAMON!"**

CHAPTER I: END

Some more notes before I end the story:

a.)The tamers are all older than their canon counterparts.

b.)I inserted Taiga from Digimon RE: Digitize in to the main cast. Expect others to have their debut.

c.)I will not reveal as to how and when Naruto got into the digimon universe. I'll let the story unfold and you'll eventually find out. So don't expect spoilers from me.

d.)Naruto's Dorumon is actually based off the Dorumon from Digimon world 4 and a little bit from the movie Digimon evolution: X (yes I know both the game and the movie are related, just bear with me it's only the first chapter after all)

e.)What Taiga and the rest of the main cast were usually playing was the old Digimon Tamagotchi like games except imagine the graphics are a lot cooler instead of just being black pixels.

f.)'Nuts' is Takato's way of cursing in the English dub apparently.

g.)I know that Naruto got very little screen time but like I said it's still the first chapter and I'm laying down the ground work here people. Besides at least he got the cool scene at the end am I right?

h.)the 'nyanko tamer' is the alias of another character from digimon re: digitize. Said character will also make her debut in the upcoming chapters (?)

i.)The first scene in this story is dedicated to Digimon world 1. Does anybody still remember that old game? Am I only one of the few ones who actually bothered to finish it as a kid?

What to expect in the next chapter:

Digimon rumble arena (?!) the birth of Guilmon (!) and new friends and enemies (!)

If you guys wanna see the next chapter then how about some reviews? Look I'm not a review whore but let's face it, reviews are like currency. You guys want updates, writers want reviews (as in feedback) so read, review, share, then rinse and repeat.

I don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to updates but it's only because I have little feedback. I need motivation people. It's not like I'm asking for 30 reviews per chapter then a hundred later. NO. Just some motivation and no crap like " soon k' bye for now" cause that is just insulting to anybody who likes to write fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Let me guess "wow an update?" that's simple, just keep on giving feedback people. Trust me I appreciate it so don't be effin lazy with the reviews and authors won't be stingy with updates m'kay?

CHAPTER II: START

Up in the dark sky of Shinjuku, No one would have noticed the massive dragon like creature that was soaring through the skies at the moment. It had an impressive wing span and was strangely covered in purple fur as oppose to scales. [Digimon: Dorugamon]

On the now revealed Dorugamon's back was one Naruto Uzumaki. The whiskered blonde also had his D-Arc out and was constantly checking on the screen from time to time.

Dorugamon's ears then twitched as a sign that he sensed something and was quick to notify his partner. "Hey Naruto, I'm sensing a bio-emergence nearby."

Naruto then raised his one eyebrow in response as he double checked his digivice but still found nothing on the screen. "Uh you sure Dorumon? The D-Arc hasn't picked up any signal from a wild one at all."

Dorugamon then nodded resolutely without hesitation. "Yeah I'm completely sure, for it to avoid the D-Arc, it could be an anomaly. Trust me Naruto, I may not be a good sensor like you when it comes to sensing living things with your _sage mode_ but I know a feeling when a Digimon bio-emerges."

The whiskered blonde grinned back at his Digimon partner as he signaled him to go faster. "Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go buddy!"

-(scene change)-

In today's kind of world, it was any kid's dream to have their very own Digimon partner. For one Takato Matsuda, his dream come true was turning into one big nightmare…

"PYRO SPHERE!"

"WAAAAAAHHH!"

Takato then fell flat on his butt as he clumsily dodged another fireball from roasting him. The culprit was a red raptor like creature with black digital markings adorning its body, what stood out the most from the markings was a huge hazard sign on the dinosaur's chest. [Digimon: Guilmon]

The brown haired gogglehead then gulped as he gazed at his creation's menacing stare and felt his entire life flashing before his very eyes.

'Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! I haven't graduated highschool, I haven't beaten Kazu in a card game , and I haven't even asked Jeri out yet!'

Takato then flinched when Guilmon took another menacing step forward in his direction. 'Great some tamer I turned out to be…getting roasted by his own Digimon, talk about pathetic.'

As Takato slowly backed away in fear, the brunette then felt the familiar weight of his digivice in his pocket and felt a little bit of courage seep into him. 'No! someone or something out there chose me of all people for a reason! I just can't give up!'

Takato then used whatever energy he had left and began slowly rising to his feet with his hands in the air as a sign of peace to his Digimon partner. "G-Guilmon! Please listen. It's me! Takato! I'm your Tamer!"

Amazingly enough, the red raptor like creature stood in his tracks and gazed questioningly at the brunette. "Taaamer…?"

The brown haired gogglehead then felt a spark of hope seeing as he was making some sort of progress. "Y-Yeah! It means we're partners! Y'know…uuh friends!"

Guilmon then lost the feral look in his yellow eyes but still gave the brunette a distrusting look. "Frieeends? What are…frieeeends?"

Takato then gave a warm smile to Guilmon as he slowly held out his hand to the raptor while getting closer bit by bit. "It means I will never hurt you Guilmon. Please. Trust me."

Guilmon then switched between looking at Takato's outstretched hand and the brunette's warm smile. Said gogglehead then closed his eyes and turned his head away while slowly reaching out to the raptor like creature as a sign of trust.

Slowly but surely, Guilmon then met Takato halfway and walked closer to the brunette. Sensing his Digimon partner get closer, Takato then gathered all his courage and gently laid his hand on the raptor like creature's forehead.

At first, Guilmon stiffened slightly at the unfamiliar warmth but slowly eased into the brunette's touch. Without knowing it, the saurian like creature then began nuzzling the gogglehead's hand.

Takato then opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to meet with his partner's eyes. "G-Guilmon?"

Guilmon then began waving his tail in the air much like a dog as he nuzzled more into the brunette's touch. "Takatomon…Friend! Takatomon friend!"

Takato felt tears of joy at the edge of his eyes and quickly wrapped up his partner into a big hug. "That's right Guilmon! I'm your friend! Oh man this is so awesome! I'm a real live Digimon tamer!"

The brown haired gogglehead then blinked and quickly realized something. "Wait a minute. I'm not a Digimon Guilmon. I'm human, Just call me Takato ok boy?"

Guilmon then blinked also and tilted his head in an innocent manner. "Okay, whatever you say Takatomon."

"Uh Takato. Just Takato, Guilmon."

"Right Takatomon, I promise."

Takato then palmed his face as a huge bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head. "This is gonna be a regular thing from now on is it?"

"What's gonna be a regular thing Takatomon?"

Said gogglehead could only grin as he rubbed the raptor's head. Once you get past that feral attitude, Guilmon is just like an innocent puppy. An innocent fire breathing puppy. "Hehe, it's nothing boy. Just a figure of speech."

"What the?! Takato is that you?!"

Takato then blinked in shock at the familiar voice and was met with the sight of his new friend, Naruto. The brunette then mirrored the whiskered teen's expression and felt his jaw drop at the sight of the huge Digimon that was beside the blonde. "No way…Naruto, you're a tamer too!"

Dorugamon then made his presence known as he gazed at Guilmon who returned to a semi feral state upon the arrival of strangers. "Huh. No wonder your D-Arc couldn't pick up the bio-emergence Naruto. That Digimon over there is unknown. He could be a lost species or an entirely new kind of Digimon for all we know.

Naruto then switched his bewildered look from between Takato to Dorugamon and back and forth once again. "W-What the? Really?"

Takato then sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while he was using his other free arm to soothe Guilmon once again. "Y-Yeah about that. How about I tell you my side of the story and you guys tell me yours."

Both Naruto and Dorugamon looked at each other first and shrugged their shoulders in response before turning their attention back to Takato and Guilmon. "Deal."

-(scene change)-

"Termination failed. Wild one has escaped"

A blonde man wearing an expensive looking black suit and was also for some reason wearing shades in a barely lit room let out a snarl upon hearing the news.

Above the man was two females working on a complex looking computer with the name 'HYPNOS' branded all over the room's barely visible equipment.

"Yamaki?"

The now revealed Yamaki then let out a grunt to indicate he was listening while he was also fiddling with his lighter.

"When we failed to eliminate the wild one, we were still able to trace his bio-emergence."

Yamaki then flicked his lighter one last time and turned his attention to the female technicians. "Show me."

The one with red hair then typed in a few commands and soon a screen popped up to show Takato, Naruto and the rest of their Digimon chatting at the construction site where Guilmon was technically born.

"What are your orders sir?"

In response, Yamaki let out an uncharacteristic chuckle and this time flicked his lighter to lit a cigarette. "Heh. Let those punk kids have their fun for now, it's only a matter of time before we can finally get Operation: Juggernaut online."

-(scene change)-

The next day Naruto was in deep thought over the events that had happened yesterday…

[FLASHBACK:]

Back at Naruto's apartment, said whiskered teen was about to hit the hay when he was stopped by Dorumon's no-nonsense voice. "Before you go to sleep Naruto, I thought I should let you know since it's been bugging me after we found out your friend recently became a tamer."

Rubbing his eyelids to get the sleep out, Naruto groggily paid attention. "Uh What is it Dorumon? Can't it wait till tomorrow?"

When Dorumon narrowed his eyes in response, Naruto knew that the little guy was dead serious…well even more dead serious than usual. "Alright, alright. So what's the problem? Is it something to do with the mission?"

Dorumon then nodded slightly. "It might as well. You see Naruto, no matter what the quadrant, if ever the Digital world is in danger then it's only normal for it to seek aid in the form of Digidestined or Tamers."

Naruto then crossed his arms as he finally understood what's got his partner in a rather grave mood. "So more Tamers popping up like Takato could only mean trouble, for both the Digital world and the real world too?"

Dorumon drooped his head as memories of two Digimon surfaced his mind. "I-I'm just worried. What if the time comes and I won't be strong enough?"

The small violet dragon then blinked once he felt something on top of his head. Tilting slightly, Dorumon saw it was Naruto's hand and the blonde was giving him a reassuring grin. "And what kind of talk is that? You've gotten plenty strong and don't forget partner, I'm with ya all the way!"

Dorumon then let out a small grin in response. "Thanks partner. A little cheesy but thanks anyway."

"Oi! Who are you callin' cheesy?"

"Heh. Just go back to sleep already."

[FLASHBACK: END]

'More Tamers huh? I wonder if there are more at school hiding?'

"Mr. Uzumaki since you're not paying any attention, I assume you already know the material beforehand. Then can you please care to tell me and the rest of the class what is the value of 'x' in this equation?" said a very displeased Ms. Asaji.

Naruto could only sweat buckets in response at the complex looking math problem. 'My God, She's like a female Iruka.'

-(scene change)-

Naruto was currently taking a bunch of documents to the faculty office as his punishment for 'not taking school work seriously enough'.

"Now I hope you learned your lesson Uzumaki, I don't want another repeat am I clear?"

Said blonde then scratched the back of his head in his usual laidback manner. "Hehe. Got it ms. Asaji."

The much older female then gestured to the whiskered teen that he was dismissed. On his way out of the faculty room, Naruto passed by a blue haired boy getting chewed out by another fellow teacher. Strangely enough the bluenette was holding a terriermon plushy. [character: Henry wong, 16]

"This better not happen again Henry. You're a model student in class and I expect you to keep up that image young man. So no more pranks."

Henry then bowed deeply in response as a sign he was very sorry to the teacher. "Yes, I know sir. It won't happen again." As Henry finished his sentence, the bluenette tightened his hold on the Digimon doll as if to simulate choking…

The teacher even didn't notice the color change that the terriermon doll was undergoing. Meanwhile Naruto was looking on amused. 'Huh speak of the devil, another tamer. I didn't even need my D-Arc this time to check if there's a Digimon nearby.'

Henry then made his exit and without knowing it, he was also followed by a certain whiskered blonde.

Once he was outside, Henry then glared at his supposed doll. "Once I get home, I'm giving you to Suzie for the rest of the day."

The Terriermon doll then paled considerably and if one manages to look closely, the doll was apparently sweating buckets.

"Hey your name's Henry ?"

Said boy blinked at the unfamiliar voice and was met with the sight of Naruto. "Oh you're the new transfer student. Naruto right?"

Naruto's grin widened in response and then he pulled out his D-Arc for Henry to see. "Yup! And as you can see, I think we have a lot in common Henry."

"Hey Henry, check it out! He's a tamer like you!"

"Terriermon! What did I say about talking in school?"

The now revealed terriermon could only grin cheekily in the face of his tamer's stern visage. "Hehe. Momentai Henry."

-(scene change)-

"Wow you actually met another tamer at our school? Man what are the chances."

"Heh yeah talk about crazy right? Apparently Dorumon over here says that we should probably expect more to come."

Currently Naruto, Takato and their respective Digimon partners were hanging out in 'Guilmon's shed' which is just basically an abandoned shack that the four of them fixed up a bit. The place might be a bit shabby but the location was far enough from prying eyes.

Takato then clenched both his fists in excitement. "So when is he getting here by the way? I'm pretty stoked in meeting another tamer."

Naruto just chuckled in response at the brunette's eagerness in meeting his future colleague. "Take it easy Takato, I'm pretty sure it'll be awhile since Henry got detention thanks to his Digimon partner."

Takato seemed to wilt at the news and decided to spend some time rearranging his current deck to better support Guilmon in a fight. From what his blonde friend told him, being a tamer isn't all just fun and games with your partner. He needs to do his part for both the Digital world and the real world from now on.

Suddenly both Dorumon and Guilmon stood up fully alert thus gaining their tamer's attention.

"Two Digimon are nearby."

Naruto then put his game face on and Takato gulped a bit out of nervousness. Both teens secured their D-Arc's and decks and rushed out with their partners right behind them.

Naruto then pulled out the locator function in his digivice with Takato doing the same thing as well. "Okay Takato, here's some advice: stay calm, don't panic, and make sure to have your partner's back cause he'll be doing the same thing. Got it?"

In response, Takato sent the blonde a grateful smile in return. "Thanks Naruto. Me and Guilmon will be fine, besides all four of us are a team right?"

Guilmon also shared the same sentiments apparently and broke out into a grin as well. "Yup! Narutomon and Dorumon are friends, yup! Yup!"

"Okay people, pep talk is officially over. The two digimon are up ahead Naruto!" cried Dorumon who took point from the sky.

Naruto then tightened his headband as his grin grew wider. "Alright then! Show time!"

-(scene change)-

[moments before Naruto and the rest]

"V-PUNCH!"

"POWER PAW!"

Small park debris flew into the air as two opponents clashed in the remote area. The first figure was a familiar sight, a Renamon. Opposite to the tall bipedal fox was a much shorter blue creature with a yellow 'v' marked on its forehead. [Digimon: Veemon]

The now revealed Veemon then growled at its opponent and began throwing more haphazard punches, hoping to defeat his foe. Unfortunately in an amazing show of skill and precision, Renamon was able to parry and block all of the little Digimon's strikes.

"Renamon just finish that little runt already." Called out a bored looking Rika who showed no contempt to the small rookie.

"As you wish Rika."

Renamon then disengaged from within Veemon's range of attack and then crossed her arms as multiple shards of what appears to be diamond began hovering around the vulpine creature.

"DIAMOND STORM!"

After the collision of the attack, in an impressive show of will, Veemon was still hanging in there albeit barely.

"No! V.V.!"

Another girl then rushed towards the fallen form of Veemon and tried to shield the fallen creature from Renamon's wrath.

The girl had short green hair that reached her shoulders and she was wearing a black and white hoodie, a simple T-shirt, bicycle shorts and her most notable features is the goggles that were hanging off her neck. [character: Rina Shidomiya, 16]

The now revealed Rina was in tears as she glared at Rika and Renamon. "That's enough! Both of you already forced V.V. to fight! Well you got your fight, so leave us alone already!"

Rika then raised her one eyebrow in confusion as she crossed both of her arms in irritation. "Tch. What are you talking about? The fight's not over till Renamon gets the data from the little runt over there."

Rina's eyes then widened in horror as she hugged her Digimon partner even tighter. "N-NO! WHAT KIND OF TAMER ARE YOU?!"

Said red haired girl then narrowed her eyes. "Easy. One of the best that'll ever be."

In an act of defiance, Rina refused to budge from her position despite her partner's pleas to get to safety. "I-I won't let you do this! V.V.'S MY FRIEND!"

Renamon seemed taken aback from how the other human treated her partner but her thoughts were derailed by Rika's next words. "Pssh. No wonder that Veemon is so pathetic, you practically baby it. Listen up, Digimon are nothing but data. They're not _friends_. Now get out of the way! I'm sick of this friendship talk."

When Rina still refused to listen, that's when Rika has had enough. "Alright you wanna be stubborn then fine! Renamon! Get her out of the way and delete that Veemon!"

Renamon then clenched both her paws before finally complying with her tamer's orders and easily pryed the green haired girl away from her partner with one paw thanks to her superior strength as a Digimon.

The vulpine Digimon then hurled Rina a couple of feet away and like an executioner, Renamon stood tall over Veemon with a menacing aura.

"No! Rina are you alrig-gak!"

Whatever the little blue creature had to say was cut off when he got socked in the face with another one of Renamon's 'power paw' attacks.

Any other Digimon would have been down for the count but Veemon still held strong and could only weakly raise his fists in response. "Urk…Is dat all you got?"

"PYRO SPHERE!"

"METAL SHOT!"

Not expecting an ambush, Renamon was completely blown away before she could land another hit on the little blue creature.

Quickly recovering, Renamon got her bearings and saw the four newcomers. Two humans who may as well be tamers and their respective digimon partners that she has trouble recognizing.

Meanwhile, Rina let out a breath of relief once she saw her partner safe for now. The green haired girl didn't even realized that she was still crying a bit but this time, it was more like tears of joy.

"Hey are you alright?"

Rina then got a good look at her saviors and saw that they were two boys her age. One Blonde and the other a brunette. "I-I'm fine. Thanks for the assist, I don't even want to imagine what would happen if V.V. had to keep on fighting that Renamon."

The blonde one then held out his hand and helped her up on her feet. "No problem, I'm just glad we made it in time. I'm Naruto and my partner's Dorumon and the guy beside me is Takato and his partner is Guilmon."

"I-I'm Rina and-"

"Aw how sweet. Makes me wanna barf." Gagged an annoyed looking Rika, clearly she was pissed that her fight was stalled by some 'wannabe tamer heroes'.

Naruto then growled at the red haired girl and her callous attitude. "And you make me even sicker! It's one thing to delete wild Digimon but to go after another tamer's partner?! That's messed up!"

Not backing down, Rika was quick to return the same ferocity. "Hmph! Do I look like I care? Any Digimon that gets in my way are nothing but stepping stones for me and Renamon to be the best there is."

Between the still shaken Rina and the pissed off Naruto, Takato tried to diffuse the situation. "But you're a Digimon tamer too right? Aren't we all on the same side?"

"Yeah! As if I would team up with second rate tamers like you people!"

Naruto then gritted his teeth in anger and pulled out a single card from his deckbox strap. "You think you're hot stuff? Well why don't you put your money where your mouth is! DIGI-MODIFY: DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"**DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO…DORUGAMON!"**

Rika then widened her eyes as she subconsciously took a step back in fear at the sight of the massive dragon like creature that was growling menacingly at her.

She then regained her composure and promptly made her exit. "Tch. Let's get out of here Renamon. If I hang out any more with these idiots, I might catch their stupidity."

Renamon then bowed her head in understanding and shimmered out of existence and was quick to follow her tamer out of the area.

When Rika and her partner was officially gone, everybody left in the clearing all let out a huge breath of air and just sat down on the grass. Each and every one present was glad that the tense situation was finally over.

"Hey Henry! I think I found the party! That Naruto guy and his friends are all over here!"

"Terriermon…"

"Momentai Henry! Momentai."

Moments later, one Henry wong emerged from the bushes. "Hey Naruto, sorry I'm a little la-" said bluenette then blinked once he saw everybody's state in the clearing. A disgruntled Naruto and right beside him was a huge purple dragon, a brown haired male looking distressed with a red raptor like dinosaur beside him chasing a butterfly for some reason, and lastly a green haired girl who looks like she just finished crying awhile ago and on her lap she was attending to the injuries of a blue creature "-Uuuh…what did I miss?"

Cue assembled groan.

"You might want to sit down for this one Henry, it's kind of a long story."

CHAPTER II: END

Some notes before I end the chapter again:

a.)Rina, another character from Digimon world re: digitize makes her appearance and joins the main cast. Alongside her is her partner from the game as well: V.V. the veemon

b.)Okay I admit, Takato's scene with Guilmon was inspired by How to train you dragon. Hiccup and toothless do share some similarities with everybody's favorite biggest dreamer and his bread scarfing dinosaur. Yes this is a hint as to which character Takato might end up with, use those thinking caps people ;)

c.)I do not hate Rika in any way whatsoever. I just tried to make her in character as much as I can. Before the whole Icedevimon fiasco, Rika did treat everybody around her like shit. And before anybody claims that the whole trying to delete veemon thing was ooc, Rika did try to do the same thing with Guilmon in canon when she first met Takato. And again in the parking lot…yeah they kind of glossed that one over.

d.)You're probably wondering why I'm portraying Rika as a villain well cause I am. Before HYPNOS officially made their move, Rika was acting as a rival antagonist to Takato and Henry to the show with her contrasting belief when it comes to raising Digimon .

Kind of like Paul from Pokemon now that you think about it. Which you gotta admit, the DP saga was the best thanks to rival antagonists like Paul.

e.)More scenes with Naruto? Take it easy people. like I said, I'm still laying down the ground work for this story.

f.)Dorumon's personality is something to balance out Naruto's usual rash, devil may cry, and laidback attitude and what's better than a digimon with a by the book and no nonsense attitude who's also a part of the D.S.G. which is kind of like the Digital world's version of the police.

What to expect in the next chapter:

Enter Gorillamon (!) Calumon on the scene (?!) Digimon tamers unite (!)

Lastly feedback is always appreciated. The same goes for suggestions, advice, and critique. Flames will be ignored and the following day you will find that flame shoved up somewhere unpleasant. Thank you and have a good day people of the internet.


	3. Chapter 3

Omg another update?! impossibru! just keep on the reviews people, you don't want me to starve now do ya? reviews are story's sustenance so feeeed me D:

CHAPTER III: START

[FLASHBACK:]

Naruto then gritted his teeth in anger and pulled out a single card from his deckbox strap. "You think you're hot stuff? Well why don't you put your money where your mouth is! DIGI-MODIFY: DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"**DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO…DORUGAMON!"**

[FLASHBACK: END]

Rika gritted her teeth in frustration as she angrily sorted through her Digimon cards. 'I can't believe this! I'm the Digimon queen and that whiskered punk was able to digivolve his partner first! I'm the best tamer there is!'

Rika then shifted her attention to a worn out family photo near her, said red head's expression then shifted into a more softer look as she gazed at the older man in the photograph. 'Just like Dad always said…I'll be the best there ever was.'

Meanwhile in the shadows of Rika's rooftop, Renamon was gazing at the moon with an intense expression. 'That girl today said she was friends with her partner and from the way those other tamers came to her rescue could only mean that they share the same values as well…'

Renamon then clenched both her paws as the vulpine Digimon felt conflicting emotions inside her. 'Are me and Rika on the right path? Is this really the right way to becoming stronger?'

-(scene change)-

[THE NEXT DAY]

"Okay the first annual meeting of the Digimon tamers is in session!"

"Are we really calling ourselves that? I vote for 'Terrier's Angels'!"

Henry then glared at his Digimon partner and began pulling the little guy's cheeks. "Terriermon!"

"Vhoventai Henwy! Vhoventai! (momentai henry!momentai)" cried Terriermon as he struggled to get away from the blue haired boy's grip.

Rina then giggled at the duo's antics. "I think the name's kind of cute."

"Don't encourage him!"

Both Rina and V.V. could only grin innocently at Henry's reprimanding look. The bluenette then turned his attention back to their motley crew's unofficial leader. "Naruto let's just get this meeting over with before Terriermon can crack more jokes at our expense."

"Hey!"

Naruto then gave Henry a two finger salute along with his usual laidback grin. "Aye-aye Mr. secretary!"

Said Bluenette could only groan while Takato, Rina, and their respective partners began softly giggling under their breaths. "Naruto!"

Naruto then raised both his hands in response as a gesture of peace. "Easy Henry! You need to lighten up a bit pal. Both you and Dorumon take things waaay too seriously."

Both Henry and Dorumon then felt a couple of veins in their head throbbing. "We do not!"

Everybody then burst out laughing and it wasn't long before both Dorumon and Henry joined in on the fun. Naruto then cleared his throat once more and gestured the others to listen again. "Okay now that we broke the ice, let's get down to business."

Ignoring his partner's muttering of 'Finally…', Naruto continued on regardless. "First off, thanks for agreeing to join us anyway Rina. We all appreciate you and V.V. being in the team."

Rina then sent the whiskered teen a bright smile in response. "It was the least we could do, me and V.V. owe you guys for saving us. Besides I wanna be a better tamer for my partner and being with friends is better than going at it alone."

Dorumon then nodded approvingly at the green haired girl. "That's a good thing to keep in mind. Back in the D.S.G, we always encouraged to never go solo on a mission."

Takato and the rest of the other humans minus Naruto felt question marks hover their heads at the unfamiliar term. "Uh what's the D.S.G.?"

Naruto then cut into the conversation and decided to take charge again once more. "It's an organization me and Dorumon work for in the Digital world, kind of like the cops or the special forces I guess."

Takato was about to geek out at the new piece of info when Naruto raised his one hand to silence his outburst. "Now before a certain someone has a fangasm. I'll do this quick: yes, the digital world is real. No, I'm pretty sure it's not like the one in the show as far as I know. Yes, I've been to the Digital world but only for a few months. And lastly, I'm not sure how to open a gate so don't even bother asking."

Naruto then smirked in amusement as Takato sadly lowered his hand while pouting a bit. "Okay back on topic. I'm sure some of you here already know the basics of what us Tamers have to do such as taking on any rogue Digimon that cause any trouble, Our other current duty is to find and protect a Digimon known as Calumon."

V.V. then placed both his hands on his hips in disbelief. "And why is it so important that we play babysitter to some digimon that we don't even know?"

Rina then glared at her partner's rudeness. "V.V.! what did I tell you about that attitude of yours?"

The little blue dragon then cringed at his tamer's scolding but was fortunately saved by Naruto. "Hehe, it's alright. I'm glad that V.V. asked. Anyway it's so important cause Calumon is in fact the catalyst for the light of digivolution."

Every Digimon minus Guilmon looked shock while the other human's present felt even more confused at another unknown term being thrown around. Nonetheless Naruto continued for the sake of the meeting. "You may not know it but the Digital world is in trouble. The dimensional gap is thinning and the sovereigns know that this could lead to trouble in the future. In order to protect the Digital world and give it some time, one of the sovereigns converted the light of digivolution into an actual Digimon and send it into the real world."

Everybody seemed to be in a stupor but fortunately Henry was the first one to break out with a grave expression on his face. "So Where is the catalyst now?"

"We traced its bio-emergence to somewhere right here in Shinjuku."

-(scene change)-

Currently, Henry and Terriermon were doing their part and patrolling the down town area in search of Calumon.

While Henry was surveying the area, he let his thoughts wander. The bluenette then clenched both his fists and nit his brow in frustration. 'The Digital world in crisis and it might affect the real world too…I-I want to do my part for everybody's sake but I don't know if I can…'

Sensing that something was wrong with his tamer, Terriermon first looked around and made sure that no one was in the vicinity before breaking the blue haired boy out of his thoughts. "Hey Henry, what's eating you?"

Henry was too discouraged with himself to reprimand his partner and decided to let it go for once. "I'm just worried Terriermon. I want to help the others but you know how I'm a pacifist, I don't condone violence buddy."

Terriermon then gave his tamer a cheeky grin. "Aw momentai Henry! You're a good guy! You'll see, everthing will work out with all of us working together!"

Said bluenette then returned his partner's grin with a grateful smile of his own. "Thanks Terriermon, that means a lot."

Terriermon then flexed his arms from his position in his tamer's arms. "Hehe and if things get too tough, I could just bring on the bunny powah if I digivo-"

"No!"

Terriermon flinched at the much sterner tone of his tamer and knew that he messed up with his choice of words on that one. "I don't want you digivolving ever Terriermon!"

"But Henry-"

Henry shook his head and subconsciously held his partner even tighter as certain memories flashed through his head. "No buts! That's final! Now c'mon, let's get back to patrolling the city."

The rest of the duo's walk was in awkward silence as they continued on with their duties.

Soon, a loud beeping sound came from Henry's D-Arc thus alerting the both of them. Henry then let out a small curse under his breath and knew that sound by heart. "You've got to be kidding me?! A bio-emergence now?!"

Terriermon then looked at his Tamer questioningly. "What should we do Henry?"

Henry bit his lip before finally deciding and made chase to follow the signal on his D-Arc. "Since we're closer, we'll try to run some damage control first. The others were probably alerted to the signal and are headed their way too."

Despite the previous atmosphere, Terriermon still felt the need to break the tense situation they were currently in. "Well what else are we waiting for then? Onward my noble steed!"

"Terriermon!"

"What? Hehe, momentai Henry!"

-(scene change)-

[MOMENTS BEFORE THE SIGNAL]

Takato could only palm his face in frustration as he felt his month's allowance get thinner at the sight of Guilmon eating a bunch of cheeseburgers in the back alley of a fast-food restaurant.

"This is yummy! Can I have more cheeseburgers Takatomon?"

The brunette then finally decided to put his foot down for once and made sure to give the red raptor his most stern glare. "C'mon Guilmon! We still need to be on the lookout for Calumon remember? Besides we already stopped at three other restaurants before this cheeseburger joint, Don't you think you've had your fill already?"

Guilmon then drooped his head and felt his lower lip quiver. The raptor like digimon even let out a couple of sniffles. "I-I'm sorry Takatomon. I-It's just that I'm still so hungry…"

And like wet tissue paper, Takato's resolve crumpled in the face of his partner's kicked puppy expression. "W-Waaah! I'm sorry boy, don't be upset! Look, I'll go get some more cheeseburgers okay buddy?"

Guilmon's sad face was then instantly replaced with a beaming expression towards his tamer. "Really Takatomon?! You're the best!"

Takato then pulled out his wallet once more while crying a river of tears on the inside. 'I really gotta start acting more like Guilmon's tamer instead of a mother hen. Just how am I supposed to find Calumon if I'm stuck here?'

"Ooh,ooh! Can I try one of those cheeseburger things too?"

Blinking at the unfamiliar yet somewhat squeakey voice, Takato was quick to try and find the culprit. The brunette then scratched his head in confusion seeing that nobody else was in the alley at the moment.

"Up here silly! I'm over here!"

Both Takato and Guilmon then craned their necks upwards and was met with the sight of a tiny purple and white creature who was currently flying with what appears to be the creature's ears. [Digimon: Calumon]

The brown haired gogglehead felt his jaw hit the pavement once he gazed at the symbol embedded on the little guy's forehead…

[FLASHBACK:]

"Quick question though. Can you happen to give us any clues on what Calumon happens to look like?"

Naruto then proceeded to draw something on a piece of paper before passing it around to the entire group. "Easy enough. He looks to be about the size of an in-training Digimon and the symbol of the catalyst on his forehead…"

[FLASHBACK:END]

Takato was then broken out of his thoughts when he finally noticed that Calumon was already floating away. Probably already bored from gazing at the brunette's slack jaw expression.

"Aw nuts! W-Wait! Come back!"

"Ah wait for me Takatomon!"

And the chase is on.

Hearing the familiar voices, Calumon was quick to turn around and saw the running forms of both Takato and Guilmon.

Gaining a mischievous grin, Calumon flew even further away. "Ooh, ooh! Are we playing tag now? I love tag! Catch me if you can slowpokes!"

Takato then felt a migraine coming on but gave chase anyway. "Nuts! This just ain't my day!"

Said brunette was too engrossed in chasing Calumon, He didn't even notice the familiar beeping of his D-arc…

-(scene change)-

Meanwhile, Naruto, Rina and their respective partners were patrolling at the shopping district. As usual, Dorumon took point in the sky and would occasionally talk through the link available on Naruto's D-Arc while strangely enough, V.V. was walking right beside his tamer.

Naruto then shook his head in amusement as he and Rina took a small break on a bench while V.V. was chowing down over at a takoyaki stand, courtesy of the green haired girl's allowance. "I still can't believe that people are actually buying the fact that V.V. is just a kid in a costume. How gullible can you get?"

Rina then giggled in response and elbowed the blonde beside her in a teasing fashion. "I guess a certain someone owes Takato an apology~"

Said blonde then smirked before overdramatically placing the front of his hand over his forehead. "Believe me I plan to say sorry later but allow me to mourn over my loss of faith in humanity first."

"Oh hush you big drama queen."

Both teens then had a good laugh before lulling into a comfortable silence. Rina then gave the whiskered teen beside her a grateful smile. "Hey, I know I'm just repeating myself but thanks a lot. You don't know how much it means to me that you're taking the time to help me patrol, even if it's just for today."

Naruto was quick to return the smile with his fox like grin. "Heh, Don't mention it. I'm just glad to help! besides I bet you felt a little nervous going alone after what happened yesterday."

"H-How did you-"

"-Know?" Naruto then smirked while tapping the side of his head. "Don't let the blonde hair fool you, I can be pretty sharp at times too. Anyway I'm speaking from experience, you don't just forget stuff that leaves a mark on you like that."

Rina's expression then shifted into a more down look as she recalled once more the events that happened yesterday. "You're right about that but to be honest, I feel more afraid actually. I want to move forward and help you guys but I feel like I can't…"

Naruto then placed a comforting hand on Rina's shoulder and gave her a bright smile. "Hey it's only human to feel afraid so don't sell yourself short. Also, you shouldn't worry about moving forward on your own if you think you can't cause me and the other's will be there to help you too. Don't ever forget that."

Rina could feel her heart swell as she felt upbeat once more. "Y-You really mean that?"

Said blonde then thumped his chest and gave her a cheesy thumbs up in return. "Of course! We're friends aren't we? And believe me, Naruto Uzumaki always looks out for his friends no matter what!"

Rina then giggled at the blonde's speech, as corny as it was, it did the trick and it cheered her up. "Now I'm even more glad that I joined you guys. You're one heck of a leader, I really feel like you won't let me down when the going gets tough."

A metaphorical light bulb then appeared over the whiskered teen's head. "Oh yeah, I completely forgot to ask! Hey Rina can I have your number?"

Rina's face then exploded into a cherry red color at the rather blunt request from the blonde. "W-What?! W-Why would you need it?"

Naruto then gave her a flat look, not really understanding why the green haired girl's face was trying to mimic a tomato of all things. "Well duh! It's for the team. I even forgot to ask for Takato and Henry's numbers."

Feeling her blush recede, Rina clumsily pulled out her cellphone in response. "O-Oh, That's what you meant! Sure, let's exchange numbers."

As the two teens finished their business, the familiar beeping of their respective D-Arc's caught their attention…

-(scene change)-

Back with Henry and Terriermon, the bluenette was able to track down the bio-emergence to an abandoned mall.

Steeling his nerves, Henry then rushed into the fog covered building. Once inside, the party of two was able to corner the mystery Digimon at the food court. "Alright whoever you are, show yourself!"

Terriermon then leaped away from his tamer's arms and settled into a fighting position on a nearby table. "Yeah come out and face me like a real 'mon! Unless you're too chicken in losing to adorable ol' me, so bring it on!"

"Kekeke! Still the cheeky little brat I see? Good. It'll make my revenge more sweeter."

Both Henry and Terriermon paled as their unknown enemy made his presence known to the duo. "G-Gorillamon?! No way!"

Said Digimon was just like his namesake and came in the form of a giant white gorilla, the thing that stood out the most was the metal prosthetic cannon where its left arm should be. [Digimon: Gorillamon]

Gorillamon then sent his two adversaries a savage grin as his metallic limb let out an eerie glow. "Let's just cut to the chase where I finally get my revenge on you two."

"ENERGY CANNON!"

"DIGI-MODIFY: WARGREYMON'S BRAVE SHIELD ACTIVATE!"

A large yellow shield gleamed as a cheeky looking Terriermon poked his tongue at an enraged looking Gorillamon. "Hehe, no dice monkey man!"

Gorillamon then felt a huge vein began throbbing on his forehead as he let his temper get the better of him. "Arrrgh! Get your facts straight runt! I'm a gorilla, not a monkey! ENERGY CANNON!"

Acting quickly, Henry pulled another card from his deckbox and gave his partner the signal. "Terriermon, think fast! DIGIMODIFY: POWER CHIP ACTIVATE!"

Said jokester then grinned and hurled the huge shield right into Gorillamon's attack. Thanks to the modify card's effect, the shield cut through the energy beam like hot butter and managed to nail Gorillamon right in the head.

"Gak! Why you-"

"BUNNY BLAST!"

Gorillamon was then blown away from the force of the attack, partly because the champion level Digimon never saw it coming.

Terriermon then felt like gloating but from the smoke of his attack, came a red faced Gorillamon that was frothing at the mouth. Faster than the duo could anticipate, the champion level ape caught the small rookie with his one working hand.

"Gah! C-Choking! Not breathing…Urg, Henry a little help here!"

Said bluenette really wanted to help but at the sight of his partner in mortal danger caused Henry to panic and began fumbling with his cards. "C'mon, c'mon! There's gotta be a card that I can use here!"

Meanwhile, Gorillamon was savoring his momentary victory as he watched his opponent's face turn blue. "Kekeke. You're mine now runt!"

Henry then felt his blood run cold at the sight. 'T-There's no other way out of this! I gotta do it!'

"DIGI-MODIFY: DIGIVO-"

"DIGI-MODIFY: TRAINING GRIPS ACTIVATE!'

A pair of metal restraints magically appeared out of nowhere thus saving Terriermon from turning completely black and blue.

"He's wide open! Go for it you two!"

Henry then turned his attention to the familiar voice and saw that it was Naruto and Rina who came to his rescue. Said bluenette then let out a breath of relief once he saw his partner returning to his normal colors.

"V-HEADBUTT!"

Gorillamon was then blown away once again by a powerful headbutt from Rina's V.V. .Still disoriented from the attack, the champion level Digimon never saw Dorumon following up the assault while holding a purple katana in his claws.

"Raaargh! Take this!"

Crying out in pain again, Gorillamon then collapsed to the cold hard floor. The gathered tamers and their respective partners then cheered for their apparent victory.

Naruto and the rest then came up to Henry who was currently nursing Terriermon in his arms. The blonde then gave the blue haired boy an apologizing look. "Sorry that we were a little late, we tried to get here as fast as we can but it was too crowded in our area for Dorumon to digivolve."

Rina also placed a comforting hand on Henry's shoulder. "Is Terriermon gonna be alright?"

Said Digimon then gave the green haired girl a tired peace sign to indicate he was okay. "Hehe, Don't worry! Macho 'mon like me can't be put down like that easily!"

Henry then gave the two tamers a small smile in return. "If he still has the energy to joke then I think he's gonna be fina Rina. Me and Terriermon still appreciate the save though, so don't worry about it."

"Get back here you little creampuff!"

"Nyahahaha! Catch me if you can!"

The assembled tamers and their partners then blinked once Takato came barging into the foodcourt while chasing Calumon of all things.

The brunette then blinked once he saw all of his friends gathered in one spot and what looks like a downed Gorillamon in one corner from his field of vision. "Whoa! What'd I miss?"

Naruto then shakily held up one finger at the small creampuff in Takato's arms. "No way! Is that Calumon?! Where on earth did you managed to find him man?"

Takato then sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he avoided eye contact with everybody. "Ahahaha! I guess I was just really lucky on my patrol!" 'I can't tell them that I was slacking off with Guilmon in a cheeseburger joint and just happened to ran into the little guy. I feel that Terriermon and Naruto will never let me live it down…'

Unfortunately for Takato, Calumon then squirmed out of his clutches yet again. The little in-training Digimon then landed squarely on the defeated Gorillamon's chest and began inspecting the much larger 'mon with child-like curiosity. "Hiya, I'm Calumon! Wanna play a game with me?"

Naruto then swore under his breath and immediately tried to close the distance to the little in-training Digimon. "Calumon! Get away from that guy, He's dangerous!"

Before anybody had the chance, the downed Gorillamon managed to find his second wind and broke out of his restraints. The champion level Digimon then grabbed ahold of Calumon with a manic grin. "Kekeke! At last, you're mine! Aside from trying to get revenge, crossing over to the human world is finally worth it! NOW GIVE ME POWER CATALYST!"

The former blonde shinobi then pulled out a kunai while Dorumon followed his rear with his purple katana at the ready. "Get away from him you bastard!"

Meanwhile in Calumon's state of panic, the little Digimon subconsciously tapped into his power.

Soon Gorillamon was engulfed in a bright light. The column of light was so powerful that the raw energy it was emitting blew both Naruto and Dorumon back.

The other tamers and their respective Digimon also took cover using the turned over tables. Takato then couldn't help but look at the spectacle anxiously. "W-What's happening?!"

Henry then bit his lip in fear as he gazed at the familiar column of light that he knew all too well. "I-I don't believe it but he's digivolving!"

The massive light show was soon over and standing over an unconscious Calumon was Gorillamon's new evolved form. Like its predecessor, the Digimon took the form of a white simian. The new creature was wearing black pants with golden greaves at the bottom, a crown, and lastly the ape like creature was holding an ornate looking bo staff. [Digimon: Gokuwmon]

"Ahahaha! This is amazing! Just try and stop me now Digimon Tamers!"

Naruto then gritted his teeth in frustration and pulled out a familiar card from his deckbox, Dorumon's katana also vanished in a flash of light as the rookie Digimon took on a stance. "Gladly! DIGI-MODIFY: DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"**DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO…DORUGAMON!"**

"Raaargh! POWER METAL!"

The newly revealed Gokuwmon then parried the incoming attack with his bo staff but was forced to dodge away from Naruto's surprise attack. "Kekeke! This is interesting! Humans usually don't jump into a Digimon fight."

Naruto then tried to deliver a roundhouse kick but was unfortunately blocked. The blonde then disengaged as Dorugamon switched to melee with his claws and the blonde threw a couple of shurikens laced with a little wind chakra. "Well I'm not like most humans! DIGI-MODIFY: OFFENSE PLUG-IN 'A' ACTIVATE! SPEED PLUG-IN 'C' ACTIVATE!"

-(scene change)-

As Takato looked on the ensuing fight, the gogglehead was amazed at his new friend's courage to fight side-by-side with his partner.

Takato's amazement then turned to guilt as he clenched his red D-Arc tight. 'T-This is all my fault! I've got to get my act together! I'm a Digimon Tamer now! I have to do this!'

The brunette then gazed at his partner with his newfound courage. "Guilmon, we need to help Naruto and Dorugamon! Can I count on you boy?"

Guilmon then nodded in response before entering the fray. "You can count on me Takatomon! I won't let you down!"

"Atta boy! DIGI-MODIFY: DEFENSE PLUG-IN 'B' ACTIVATE! DARKTYRANNOMON ACTIVATE!"

-(scene change)-

"C'mon Rina we gotta help! We can't let Naruto and Dorugamon hog all the action!"

Rina bit her lip in response as she gazed at Gokuwmon in fear. The green haired girl felt conflicted, she wanted to help the blonde and his partner but she was also afraid of another 'repeat incident'. "I-I know V.V. but I'm just so afraid. What if I lose you for good this time? I-I don't know what I would do-"

Whatever Rina had to say was cut off by V.V. placing a comforting hand on the green haired girl's shoulder. "Aw c'mon Rina, I know you're afraid but don'cha remember? We're not alone like with that Rika girl, this time we're on a team. And a team looks out for each other right?"

Rina's eyes then widened as she subconsciously gripped her D-Arc.

[FLASHBACK:]

Said blonde then thumped his chest and gave her a cheesy thumbs up in return. "Of course! We're friends aren't we? And believe me, Naruto Uzumaki always looks out for his friends no matter what!"

[FLASHBACK: END]

'That's right. What kind of friend am I if don't return the favor to Naruto as well? I'm his friend! I won't back down!'

Rina then swiped a couple of cards through her D-Arc with a renewed resolve. "Let's go V.V.! Our friends need us! DIGI-MODIFY: 'VB' ENCHANT ACTIVATE! STINGMON ACTIVATE!"

-(scene change)-

"Please Henry you have to let me fight!"

"No means 'No' Terriermon! That thing's an Ultimate level, what chance do we have against that thing?"

Terriermon then jumped out of his tamer's arms and gave the bluenette a glare. "I would if you let me digivolve!"

Henry flinched and looked away from his partner's glare. "Terriermon…"

Having had enough, Terriermon threw both his arms up in the air in frustration. "Arrgh! C'mon Henry! We need to take one for the team! I know you hate violence! But I bet you'd hate having your friends get hurt while you just sit there and hesitate! You're a good guy Henry, remember?"

Said bluenette then gazed at his D-Arc while clutching it tightly. "I…"

Seeing that he was finally getting through to the blue haired boy, Terriermon opted for one more push. "C'mon Henry, we're partners right? You gotta believe in me that I won't go berserk this time! Please trust me!"

Taking a deep breath first, Henry then gave a resolute nod to Terriermon. "You're right Terriermon. We're partners and partners trust each other! Let's do this! DIGI-MODIFY: DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"**TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO…GARGOMON!"**

-(scene change)-

Naruto was currently working in tandem with Dorugamon in trying to defeat their opponent. Unfortunately the ultimate level Digimon was proving that he had the skill to back up his new power boost.

Naruto then gritted his teeth in frustration as both his and Dorugamon's attacks were blocked yet again. The blonde realized he was slowly running out of options. Wind coated weapons? Not enough power to do any lasting damage to an ultimate. Sage mode? Not enough time. A Rasenshuriken? Pretty stupid since everybody is indoors. Clones? He can't blow his secret in front of the others...

As the whiskered teen dodged an attack, he was still trying to find the right moment to use a well placed and discreet Rasengan to strike but their enemy left no amateur openings that he could easily exploit.

"DARK BLAZE!"

Guilmon then arrived on the scene spewing out black fire with a feral look on his face. Gokuwmon still managed to dodge in the air but it was all the opening V.V. and Gargomon needed.

"SPIKING STRIKE!"

"BUNNY PUMMEL!"

Both Naruto and Dorugamon then let out massive grins as they saw the other tamers supporting from the sidelines. The blonde then cheered as he and his partner charged into the fight with the other Digimons. "Aw yeah! The cavalry is here!"

Naruto then brandished another kunai as he got into formation with the others. "Okay listen up guys! Guilmon to the right! V.V. to the left! Try and flank him! Dorugamon and Gargomon, front line and center! Make sure you give cover fire to the rookies! I've got something to immobilize him but I need a good opening first! Tamers, support your respective partners!"

The whiskered teen then tightened his black headband out of habit as everybody else complied with his orders. "Good! Let's Rock this thing!"

And with that, the fight was on.

Everybody on the battlefield did their best to work in tandem and whatever inexperience in some areas of teamwork the others might have was covered by both Naruto and Dorugamon weaving through the battlefield like pros.

"V-PUNCH!"

"ROCK BREAKER!"

Gokuwmon was then forced to dodge into the air again when he was cornered by V.V. and Guilmon. The smirk on his face was then wiped off once he felt Naruto's presence behind him and knew he miscalculated.

The blonde teen then slapped a seal onto the ultimate's back which caused the simian great amounts of pain as black electricity crackled all over his body.

"Guys now's your chance! Hit him with everything you've got!"

"PYRO SPHERE!"

"GARGO LASER!"

"POWER METAL!"

All three attacks then collided into the helpless Gokuwmon. What everybody else also didn't notice was Naruto also driving a Rasengan deep into the ultimate's back thus dealing even more damage.

"ARRRRGHHHHHHHH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS TAMERS! YOU'LL PAY! I SWEAR IT!"

-(scene change)-

"Man I'm bushed! Good thing it's the start of golden week tomorrow, I don't even wanna think about going to school for awhile!" said an exhausted Naruto.

Currently all the tamers were taking a breather at Guilmon's shed after the hectic battle. All the Digimon were also taking naps in one corner.

Takato then weakly raised his one hand in response while lying down on the grass near the shed. "Amen to that!"

A notion which was also copied by Henry as well. "Ditto. We all need a vacation."

The comfortable silence between the group was broken when a metaphorical light bulb hovered over Rina's head. "Uh guys? Where's Calumon?"

"He's right hereeee-uuuh…Aw nuts!"

Naruto then palmed his face as he felt a giant migraine taking over. "We forgot him at the mall didn't we?"

Cue the collective groan.

CHAPTER III: END

Some notes before I end the story:

a.)From what you've read this is before the 4th shinobi world war took place. As for Kurama, well no spoilers is all I can say.

b.)Gokuwmon is a real Digimon to those who are skeptical. Just go to Digimon wikia and find out.

c.)Fun little fact, Gokuwmon isn't Gorillamon's ultimate stage. Apemon is the one that digivolves into Gokuwmon.

d.)Remember this is an AU story so canon events are altered. Some events might happen earlier, and it might not. I'm making my own timeline for RE: Maelstrom.

e.)Golden week is a holiday week in japan where you don't have work or classes normally.

Now what to expect in the next chaper:

Digimon card battle (?) Enter Kuwagamon (!) and Agumon to the rescue (?!)

And lastly, review people.


	4. Chapter 4

**READ THE FF. AUTHOR'S NOTE PEOPLE, UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE CONFUSED AND LOST AT A CERTAIN SCENE IN THE STORY!**

Before we start the story, a quick author's note about the rules and how to play the Digimon card game with a little tweaks on my part (basically a mesh of both the actual card game and its video game version):

-Cards are divided to two types: Digimon cards and option cards.

-Digimon cards are separated into four levels: Rookie, champion, ultimate, and Mega. They also have the following characteristics such as Type, attacks, HP or hit points, and lastly DP or digivolution points.

-Option cards are divided to two types as well: Support cards and Digivolution cards.

-The first player who manages to earn five hundred points wins the game. In order to win points, players must defeat the opposing Digimon.

-Points are distributed depending on what level of Digimon you beat:

a.)Rookie-100

b.)Champion-200

c.)Ultimate-300

d.)Mega-500

BASIC GAMEPLAY:

-Both players draw four cards.

DIGIMON ENTRANCE: Place a Digimon into the battle area. (Any level can be placed but starting with a Rookie is preferred. Starting with a champion or a level higher will result in weaker stats.)

Example:

Greymon: (normal digivolution achieved)

HP-900

A attack-600

B attack-300

C attack-000 (counter)

Greymon: (No pre-digivolution achieved)

HP-450

A attack-300

B attack-150

C attack-000 (counter)

MAIN PHASE: Players may activate effects of certain cards.

RACK-UP PHASE: Once per turn players place one Digimon card into the DP slot thus racking up DP points. Digimon cards depending on their types and level have a certain amount of DP.

DIGIVOLVE PHASE: After collecting enough DP, a player may then digivolve their chosen Digimon to the next level after discarding the accumulated DP. Players can also only evolve once per turn unless a card effect states so.

A Digimon is also fully healed once it digivolves.

A Digimon can't digivolve to the same level without the effect of a card. (ChampionChampion)

A Digimon can't digivolve a level lower without the effect of a card. (ChampionRookie)

A Digimon can't digivolve to another form if both cards don't share the same type attribute unless a card effect is involved.

(Agumon, red Birdramon, red) [okay]

(Agumon, red Seadramon, blue) [not okay]

Certain levels have a set required of DP to achieve evolution:

Champion: 20-40 DP

Ultimate: 40-50 DP

Mega: 50-60 DP

BATTLE PHASE:

-Simpy choose the best attack for the situation. Digimon then duke it out.

-Players may choose to activate one Digi-modify card. Can be either a Digimon card or an Option card. The modify card can come from the player's hand or the top card of his/her deck.

-Results are calculated.

-If the Digimon loses all its HP then the Digimon is discarded into the graveyard pile.

END PHASE: The turn ends as the name implies if the battle was not resolved. The opposing player then starts his/her turn with him/her leading the battle phase.

CHAPTER IV: START

"TERRA FORCE!"

In the dark recesses of space, two opposing enemies clashed with tremendous force.

The first figure took the form of a tall draconian man wearing yellow armor all over its body. What stood out the most was the three horned masked that covered his face and the massive gauntlets with three sharp claws he wielded as weapons. [Digimon: Wargreymon]

His opponent was about ten times his size and made most 'mons flinch. The second mystery Digimon appeared to have two separate bodies with multiple claw like appendages jutting out from its lower mechanical body. [Digimon: Apocalymon]

The now revealed Apocalymon then let out a smirk as he swatted away another one of his opponent's attacks. "Heh. Struggling is futile worm! You stand before the most powerful Digimon in existence! Nothing can stand up against me!"

Wargreymon then growled in frustration as he parried and dodged Apocalymon's multiple claws. The dragon man Digimon then resumed his assault on the dark mega's real body. "Raaaargh! I won't give up! GREAT TORNADO!"

Apocalymon could only shake his head in response at the head-on attack. "Tch. How foolish."

Before Wargreymon had the chance to react, he was suddenly ensnared by more of his opponent's claws. The dragon man Digimon then grunted out in pain as he felt his strength being drained from him. "Gaaaaah!"

The dark mega then grinned sadistically as he tightened his hold. "Yeeeesss. Scream for me worm, your anguish sustains me."

Before Wargreymon could finally pass out from the pain, a bright light then engulfed his form.

Apocalymon then shielded his eyes as the column of light kept on growing and growing thus forcing him to release his opponent. "W-What's happening?!"

The light soon faded and where Wargreymon once stood was a white knight sporting a red cape. His right arm resembled the Greymon evolution line and his left arm bore semblance to the Garurumon evolution line. [Digimon: Omnimon]

"N-No! This is impossible!"

Apocalymon then sent claws after claws in a desperate attempt to thwart the white knight but it was futile as Omnimon swung his mighty sword and cleaved through everything in one blow.

The royal knight then aimed squarely at the dark mega with his cannon glowing a bright light. "This battle is over! GARURU CANNON!"

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPENNING! I'M THE STRONGEST THERE IS! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO-"

-(scene change)-

"And thanks to my mutant digivolution card, Omnimon wipes out your Apocalymon Takato!"

"Aw nuts! I thought I really had you for once!"

Naruto then grinned at the brunette as he tucked away his cards back in his deckbox. "Hehe, sorry man. Better luck next time!"

Takato also grinned along with his friend as he put away his deck as well. "Yup, that was still a great duel though. But man Naruto, it's like you've got the devil's luck! I knew you had the Omnimon card as the only thing left in your hand but to draw that option card at the last moment? I wish lady luck would smile at me like that!"

"Hehe, what can I say? It's a gift Takato."

The two friends were currently hanging out at the park while their respective partners were playing back at Guilmon's shed which sort of became the tamer's unofficial secret base.

"Hey guys! Over here!"

Both teens then turned their attention to the familiar voice and saw that it was an excited looking Taiga running towards them while holding a piece of paper.

Naruto then grinned in his usual fox like manner as he raised his hand in greeting. "What's up man?"

Taiga then held up the piece of paper which turned out to be a poster of some sort. "This is what's up guys! The new virtual Digimon card battle system is being unveiled tomorrow!"

While Naruto thought it was pretty cool but apparently Takato thought differently…"OhmyGod! OhmyGod! This is freakin' awesome!"

The ebony haired teen also shared the same sentiments. "I know right! Tomorrow at Card Capital is gonna be epic! Can you imagine all the sweet duels that we can take part in?! I'm so stoked!"

Naruto's blue eyes were reduced to mere tiny dots as both Takato and Taiga had their little moment. The blonde then felt a huge bead of sweat roll down his head when the two goggleheads turned their gazes on him. "Uuuh…what?"

Taiga then wrapped his one arm over the blonde teen in a jolly manner. "Well duh Naruto! Are you in or are you IN?"

Said blonde could only shake his head in amusement at both Takato and Taiga's love for the Digimon franchise. "Sure, why not? It would be nice to test my deck on new opponents."

Takato then pumped both his fists in the air as his grin widened. "Aw yeah! Then it's decided! Card Capital or bust!"

An action which Taiga gladly copied. "Praise it brother!"

Meanwhile Naruto could only chuckle nervously as he felt every other person in the park stare at them.

-(scene change)-

"Take out that Waruseadramon, Paildramon! Desperado blaster!"

"Not so fast! I activate my option card! Mega recovery floppy! My Digimon still survives with some hit points left!"

The current trio then marveled at the incredible graphics of the duel stage which showcased realistic titanic Digimon battles all over Card capital. Taiga then ran up towards an empty duel stage and was quick to insert his deck into the empty slot. "Hey guys! This one's free! Let's rumble!"

Takato then pulled out his deck and rose to the challenge for once. "You're on Taiga!"

As the brunette ran to position, Naruto smiled at the brown haired boy in approval. 'Well look at that. He's finally getting a little bit more confident, I guess being a tamer and having Guilmon to take care off helped Takato a lot.'

The blonde teen then followed in his usual laid back manner. "Hey how about loser switches? I'm itching to duel too."

Taiga nodded from his position and gave his whiskered friend a thumbs up in response. "It's a deal!"

Meanwhile with Takato, before he had the chance to finally reach the opposite end of the stage, the brunette happened to ran into a young kid wearing a black bonnet and a yellow hoodie. [Character: Hiro Natsume, 10]

"Gak!"

"Oof!"

Takato then felt a huge wave of guilt as he saw the poor kid's deck was scattered on the floor and was quick to help. "Aw nuts! I'm so sorry about that! Here, let me help you!"

The now revealed Hiro then waved off the brunette's apology with a down look on his young face. "It's alright, you didn't mean it. I was about to leave anyway, nobody wanted to play with a kid like me…"

Takato then winced as he knew he made the poor kid's day even more worse in his mind. Naruto then came up and began ruffling the kid's hair in a comforting gesture. "Well that sucks, then how about you play a couple of rounds with us? It'd be a waste to come here and not duel."

The brown haired gogglehead then smiled brightly at the suggestion. "That's not a bad idea Naruto! It's the least I can do for knocking you over." Takato then turned his attention towards his black haired friend. "What do you say Taiga? Is that cool?"

Taiga could only grin widely in response as he began to shuffle his deck. "Hehe, it's no problem at all! You're never too young to duel so let's rumble kid!"

Said kid then returned the grin with his own excited smile. "Really?! Thanks mister! I'm Hiro! Hiro Natsume!"

Taiga then sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he felt his cheeks glow in slight embarrassment. "Aw shucks! Just call me Taiga, Hiro! By the way my friends over there are Naruto and Takato!"

"Yo!"

"Nice to meet ya Hiro!"

Taiga then cracked his knuckles as he saw Hiro got into position with his deck at the ready. "Alright since introduction is over, let's duel!"

[DUEL: START]

[TURN:1] (Taiga:0) (Hiro:0)

Both players then drew their four cards with an excited looking Taiga making the first move. "Okay, I'll go first! I'll light things up with Candlemon!"

In front of Taiga's field, a small candle like Digimon shimmered into existence. The little rookie also had two faces, one on its wax like body and one on its flames. [Digimon: Candlemon, 450 HP]

Taiga then sent the younger boy across him a wide grin. "You're move Hiro!"

[TURN:2] (Taiga:0) (Hiro:0)

Nodding in response, Hiro was quick to make his move as well. "Right! My turn and draw! I'll play Hagurumon to the field!"

Likewise on Hiro's side, another Digimon flickered onto the field. This time it took the form of a black gear with a creepy mechanical face. [Digimon: Hagurumon, 550 HP]

Hiro then place a card into his DP slot and switched to his next phase with a determined look on his young face. "Okay Hagurumon, it's time for the battle phase! Let's go!"

Beeping in agreement, Hagurumon then began its assault on its fellow rookie.

[Hagurumon C: 000 (crash) , Candlemon C: 000 (counter)]

The gear like Digimon then began to glow red as its small body began to grow large in an abnormal fashion. The opposing Candlemon then shrieked in defeat as Hagurumon spontaneously combusted thus drawing first blood for its master.

[Hagurumon HP: 10, Candlemon HP: 000]

Hiro then let out a small cheer for taking the lead. "Alright Hagurumon, you rock!"

[TURN:3] (Taiga:0) (Hiro:100)

The ebony haired gogglehead then drew and played his next move with his usual grin. "Not bad kiddo! You've got guts for using a crash ability now let's see you handle my next Digimon, Hiro! Let's go Goburimon!"

A small green goblin then appeared in front of Taiga and began bashing the field with its holographic club. [Digimon: Goburimon, HP:500]

Taiga then racked up his DP and played another card from his hand. "But he won't be staying for long Hiro since I use my speed digivolution card! This allows me to ignore the DP cost and prevent me from discarding them to my graveyard pile! Now say hello to Tyrannomon!"

Taiga's Goburimon was then surrounded by a column of light and once it was over, a giant red T-rex stood in its place with a blood thirsty grin on the saurian creature's face. [Digimon: Tyrannomon, HP: 850]

The black haired teen then switched to his battle phase and was quick to command his champion level Digimon. "Okay Tyrannomon, end this with Blaze Blast!"

In response, the red giant unleashed torrent upon torrent of red hot flames at its opponent.

[Tyrannomon A: 500, Hagurumon A: 300]

Fortunately for its master, Hiro wasn't just done yet. "I activate my option card: Shining mane! I may lose this batte and some points but this still allows me to keep Hagurumon on my field!"

Said Rookie then endured the fire and once the champion's assault was done, the small gear like creature let out a creepy laugh that annoyed Tyrannomon.

Taiga then let out a low whistle at the last minute save. "Wow those are some good moves Hiro. I'm guessing the reason you used a crash ability and had a shining mane card ready was because you couldn't lose your only Rookie at the moment, am I right?"

Meanwhile Naruto also grinned at the young boy's ability to plan that far ahead. "Yeah the little guy's not that bad. He's really got a knack for the game."

Takato nodded in agreement as he enjoyed how the duel was turning out. "Yup you said it Naruto, it's even more impressive since he's using yellow attribute cards and they're pretty tricky to master. Their difficulty is pretty up high alongside black attribute cards."

[TURN:4] (Taiga: 100) (Hiro: 100)

Hiro then slightly blushed in embarrassment as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head at the older teen's praise. "Hehe. It was nothing really, I just watch a lot of games and try to learn from them."

The black haired gogglehead then gave the younger boy a thumbs up. "Still, don't underestimate yourself Hiro! Now go on and make your move buddy! This duel is getting pretty good!"

Said boy then nodded with a more determined grin and began to make his move. "Alright! First, I'll play cost down to reduce a Digimon card's DP cost and then play Warp Digivolve! Now I can skip the champion level and digivolve straight to the ultimate or mega level!"

Taiga then widened his eyes at the pillar of light and soon it revealed in the place of Hagurumon stood a Digimon that the black haired teen knew very well, A Metalmamemon of all things. [Digimon: Metalmamemon, HP: 1600]

Hiro then grinned at his favorite Digimon making its debut on the battlefield. "Okay, time for battle phase! Let's go Metalmamemon, use Energy bomb!"

The little cyborg then began charging the cannon that was acting as one of the ultimate's arm and fired a massive ball of green energy towards Tyrannomon.

[Metalmamemon A: 850, Tyrannomon A: 500]

Not giving up without a fight, Taiga was quick to slap down his card. "Then if Tyrannmon's going down then I'll make sure to land the first hit! I'll play shogun's beetle! This allows my Digimon to attack first regardless of the turn and gives a plus one hundred boost to all my Digimon's attack!"

[Tyrannomon A: 500 + 100 = 600, Metalmamemon A: 850]

In an incredible burst of speed, the red dinosaur was able to outmaneuver the cyborg's attack at the last moment and unleashed another one of its signature fire attacks before succumbing to another one of the ultimate's 'energy bomb'.

[Tyrannomon HP: 000, Metalmamemon HP: 1000]

[TURN:5] (Taiga: 100) (Hiro: 300)

Back with Naruto and Takato, the blonde was even more impressed at the sudden turn of events. "Whoa and I was just expecting the kid to evolve his Hagurumon to the champion level but to bust out an ultimate? Man Taiga's got his work cut out for him."

Said brunette was quick to point out his fellow gogglehead's grin as the black haired teen drew his card. "You're right about that but it looks like Taiga still has something up his sleeve from the looks of it."

Taiga's grin grew even wider as he gazed at the card before promptly slamming it onto the field. "Alright time for me to catch up! I'm playing my partner card! Let's go Agumon!"

The iconic mascot of the Digimon franchise then appeared right in front of the ebony haired teen's field. The little rookie took the form of a tiny yellow t-rex with three sharp claws that was wrapped around with red bandages. [Digimon: Agumon, HP: 550]

Takato then felt his jaw drop at seeing the card took center stage. "N-No way! I didn't know that Taiga has a partner card?! Those things are pretty rare!"

Naruto just raised his one eyebrow in response and crossed his arms in confusion. "Huh? What's so special about a partner card? I've never heard of it."

"What?! Please tell me you're joking Naruto! Partner cards are all the rage in the current meta!"

The blonde teen then raised both his hands behind his head in a laidback manner. "Hehe sorry Takato but I'm sure you already noticed my deck is pretty old fashioned and not that up to date compared to the others."

Nodding at the blonde's words, the brunette began his explanation. "Well if that's the case then I'll give you the basic rundown Naruto. Partner cards are special because of their ability to grow stronger after every duel. Depending on how high their experience is, they can digivolve to any level without paying the necessary DP."

Naruto's eyes then sparkled at the ability. "Whoa, talk about cool! Makes me wonder how experienced Taiga's Agumon really is."

From his position, Taiga then smirked as he gave his two friends a peace sign. "Well you're about to find out guys! Agumon, it's time to Digivolve!"

The familiar column of light then appeared once more onto the field and from it appeared an even more iconic figure than the previous small reptile. Naruto easily recognizes the Digimon as he considers it as one of his ace cards in his deck, the one and only Wargreymon. [Digimon: Wargreymon, HP: 2100]

Hiro subconsciously gulped at the sight of facing a legendary creature among Digimon fans. The much younger boy then steeled himself as Taiga made his command. "Okay let's make a comeback Wargreymon! Go in with Great tornado!"

The draconian man then began to spin like a drill through the air with deadly force towards the smaller cyborg in front of him. Hiro then gritted his teeth as he gazed at the defense disk-A card in his hand and knew it was no use in the current situation.

The younger boy then bit his lip as he tried to plan out his next move. 'Okay Metalmamemon might lose more HP but at least he'll survive this round giving me enough time to at least draw a recovery card."

Hiro then widened his eyes as Taiga then drew from his top deck as a sign for an all or nothing gamble. Said gogglehead then grinned as he revealed the card to the younger boy. "Alright, looks like my instinct was right on the money! I activate my Mastertyrannomon's ability and this doubles all of the attacks of a red attribute Digimon!"

[Wargreymon B: 700 x2 = 1400 , Metalmamemon A: 850]

Wargreymon's attack then connected easily as Metalmamemon could do nothing in the face of the mega's wrath.

[Wargreymon HP: 2100, Metalmamemon HP: 000]

[TURN:6] (Taiga:500) (Hiro: 300)

[RESULT: Taiga, winner!]

[DUEL: END]

As the holograms faded, Taiga gave Hiro an outstretched fist as a sign of his respect. "Awesome cardfight Hiro! It was a close match, you nearly had me little buddy!"

Said boy then returned the gesture with a timid smile of his own. "Thanks, that means a lot Taiga."

Naruto and Takato then made their presence known and the blonde teen then patted the younger boy on the head as a sign of congratulations. "Nice cardfighting you two, me and Takato were at the edge of our seats the whole time."

The brown haired teen nodded in agreement and also sent the young male a congratulating smile. "Yeah those moves were pretty good, it was something like the finals in an official tournament!"

Hiro then couldn't help but smile brightly at his three new friends. "Y'know, I'm really happy that I met you guys today! I really appreciate that you wanna hang out with a kid like me."

Naruto then thumped his chest in response and gave the younger boy his trademark grin. "Hehe. It's no problem at all Hiro! Now how about another duel? You up for it kiddo?"

"Alright, I'm game!" cheered a more excited Hiro as he began reshuffling his deck with more vigor.

-(scene change)-

Meanwhile one mr. Matsunaga, the head of the Shinjuku branch of Card capital raised his one eyebrow in confusion as he gazed at the bunch of monitors in his office. "Odd. Security cameras six to eleven suddenly went out."

Another beep on a different screen then alerted Matsunaga and he suddenly found himself getting a bit more nervous. "What the? That's not good, the virtual equipment in the basement is acting up."

The older male then pressed a button on his intercom as he continued to monitor the situation. "Ms. Sakura, I need you to send a couple of technicians and some security guards down to the basement. There seems to be something wrong with the equipment."

"[bzzt] Right away sir. In the mean time, I suggest you make an announcement since this might affect all the players in the shop using the system. [bzzt]"

Matsunaga then agreed with a tense expression on his face. "Agreed. Now please get to it ms. Sakura, those technicians still need their notifications."

"[bzzt] Of course sir, I'm already notifying them as we speak. [bzzt]"

Mr. Matsunaga then bit his lip in worry and couldn't stop the feeling of dread at the pit of his stomach. 'I've got a bad feeling about this…'

-(scene change)-

"What on earth? This is unnatural…"

"Yeah no kidding. I better notify the boss about the damages here."

The technician aptly named Maki then went to the nearby intercom on the wall as his fellow co-worker got to work. The reason for their confusion was that some of the generators for the virtual equipment was completely destroyed.

Said colleague, also known as Komuro then grumbled as he removed some of the wreckage with a security guard's help. "Just what could have caused this? The entire thing is practically cut in half for Christ's sake!"

[bzzz] [bzzz]

"Hey, do you guys hear t-tha-!"

Whatever Maki had to say was abruptly cut off as he gazed horrifyingly at the two massive orange beetles that clung to the ceiling. The thing that made it oh so scary was the fact that the two creatures looked about to be the same size as a fully grown elephant and both their mandibles were clearly razor sharp and very menacing to an average human. [Digimon: Kuwagamon]

"Holy-! Guys take a look!"

Everybody then swiveled their heads in the same direction and all of them soon felt the same fear coursing through their veins.

"What in the?! What is that thing?!"

"T-This can't be real!" The security guard then proceeded to unload a couple of rounds but it did little to no effect much to both of the Digimon's amusement. "Son of a-! I'm out of here!"

The man then threw his empty gun towards the ground and made a break for the nearest exit.

Maki then gave his colleague a deadpan look as he dropped his tools on the ground. "This is so not worth the paycheck…"

Komuro also followed his friend's lead while slowly backing away at the same time. "Agreed…NOW LET'S RUN FOR IT!"

And so the two grown men then ran for their lives as they dodged an attack, courtesy of the two champion level Digimon.

-(scene change)-

As the four friends played to their hearts content, an announcement was soon made throughout the entire building. "Attention all card tamers! I'm afraid we are experiencing some technical difficulties with our dueling equipment at the moment. We are sending our technician's to work on the problem but I'm afraid we have to close early for safety reasons. We of Card capital apologize and hope you come back again tomorrow."

The entire establishment of cardfighters then let out a collected whine but slowly began to file out anyway. As the trio of teens reluctantly made their exit after waving goodbye to Hiro, a familiar beeping sound caught both Takato and Naruto's ears.

Taiga then paused as he gazed at his two friend's grim expressions. "Uh hey guys, what's wrong? We can just come back early tomorrow if you want."

Naruto was the first one to break out of his tense look and gave a reassuring grin to the ebony haired teen. "Nah, it's nothing Taiga. Me and Takato just forgot that we had an errand to do for his mom right buddy?"

Said brunette then felt himself sweating in nervousness for lying suddenly on the spot. "U-Uuh yeah! You know how my mom is Taiga, she can be even scarier than an Ogremon if she gets into one of her moods. Ahahaha…"

Believing his two friends, Taiga was back to his old chipper self. "Oh okay then! You guys need any help? I can lend a hand if you want?"

Naruto then roughly elbowed Takato in the ribs and began coughing loudly while diverting his eyes away. The brown haired gogglehead then let out a strained laugh as the beeping on both their D-Arc's got louder. "T-Thanks but no thanks thanks Taiga. It's a long way from your house so I don't want to impose you or anything."

Taiga then raised his one eyebrow in response at the brunette's attitude. "You sure Takato? You look uuh jumpy? Well more than usual-" The black haired teen then suddenly picked his right ear with an annoyed look on his face. "And uh hey, what's up with that beeping noise? It's kinda getting on my nerves, am I right guys?"

Naruto was about to give an excuse when another signal came from his D-Arc. "Naruto! It's me! Me and Guilmon sensed a bio-emergence! We're both heading your way right now! Over!"

"Wait, who was that? And did he say Guilmon? What's a Guilmon?"

Screwing the consequences, Takato immediately grabbed Naruto's wrist and hightailed out of the vicinity in panic. "SorryTaigaWeHaveToGo! SeeYaTomorrowBuddy!"

Said black haired teen then scratched the back of his head in confusion while blinking in bewilderment at the retreating forms of his friends. "That was…weird."

-(scene change)-

"Geez, Where were you two? Me and Guilmon were waiting you know." Said an irritated Dorumon as he glared at the two teen's slight tardiness.

Naruto could only sheepishly rub the back of his head in response. "Sorry about that partner but we sort of hit a snag when we had trouble ditching a friend of ours."

The group of friends were currently at a back alley behind Card capital and were just about to make their next move.

The whiskered blonde then got into his leader mode and gestured the remaining three to listen. "Alright guys, here's the plan. Obviously from the signal alone we could be dealing with more than one enemy. For now, we go in and track down the Digimons and see if we can handle the situation but just in case-" Naruto then turned his attention to the brunette beside him. "How's our back-up Takato? Did you call Rina and Henry like I asked?"

Said gogglehead could only laugh nervously in response as he shifted his gaze away. "Y-Yeah about that…"

-(scene change)-

"Oi! Rina, dear! Hurry up with those orders! Table five is still waiting for their tea and pastries!"

"R-Right away sir!"

Currently, the green haired girl was working in her part time job and was apparently serving food in a maid outfit. Her normal change of clothes along with her D-Arc and cellphone was left unnoticed back in her locker at the employee lounge.

Meanwhile V.V. was also hiding under a table inside the kitchen. The little blue dragon had a distended belly and was passed out in bliss, all around the little rookie was a bunch of leftover plates.

-(scene change)-

"Oh I just missed you princess pwetty pants! We never play anymore!"

Henry then felt a mix of pity and amusement towards his partner at the moment who was being subjected to his little sister's 'torture'.

"I'm gonna hug you! Then dress you! And put lots and lots of make-up so you'll be pwettiest princess ever!"

Terriermon then gave a pleading look towards his tamer as he felt his short digital life flash before his eyes. 'H-Help me…'

The blue haired boy could only shrug his shoulders weakly in response. 'Sorry pal, you're on your own…'

As if knowing what his tamer was thinking, the little rookie felt all his hopes go down the drain as he gave Henry an affronted look on his face without alerting one Suzie wong. 'T-Traitor…!'

Once Suzie left for her room with Terriermon in tow, Henry then looked at the ceiling with a tired look on his face. "God, why am I stuck with babysitting duty? I can't believe sis doesn't get back home till later. This bites…"

-(scene change)-

Naruto then pinched the bridge of his nose in disbelief. "You're kidding me. You couldn't reach them at all?!"

In response, Takato sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while Guilmon let out a small whine at the fact not all of his friends made it. "Y-Yeah, so it's just gonna be us four apparently."

"Oh great! Talk about perfect! What else could go wrong?" groaned a disgruntled Dorumon.

"Psst…Takatomon! I don't get why Dorumon is so happy?"

Said gogglehead then felt a huge bead of sweat roll down the side of his head. "Sarcasm is a strange and foreign concept to you, huh boy?"

The red raptor like creature could only blink in an innocent manner towards his tamer. "What's…sar-ka-zaaam Takatomon? Ooh, ooh! Is it something delicious like cheeseburgers?! I love cheeseburgers!"

Securing his gear, Naruto was then quick to steer the conversation back on track. "Okay guys, focus! We may be down a few men right now but it shouldn't stop us from doing our jobs! We're Digimon tamers for crying out loud!"

Everyone present then got their acts together and nodded resolutely in response. The blonde teen then pulled out his D-Arc and began to lead the way. "Alright, let's rock this thing!"

-(scene change)-

"Bzzz. Well, well. Look who dropped by for a snack. Bzzz."

"Bzzz. And just in time too, kekeke. I'm starving. This time, we won't let anyone escape…Bzzz."

Both Naruto and Dorumon remained stoned-face at the obvious threat while Takato felt himself go into one his nervous moods again.

Only Guilmon was the odd 'mon out as the red raptor remained oblivious to the tense atmosphere with a big goofy grin on his face. "Wow! A snack? I love snacks! Is it cheeseburgers?"

Despite everything, Takato palmed his face in embarrassment as he saw Naruto stifling a chuckle and the blonde's partner was giving his fellow rookie a look of bewilderment. 'Guilmon, you're truly one of a kind, huh boy?'

"Bzzz. Cute, real cute rookie. But unfortunately that's not gonna stop us from wiping the floor with all of you!"

And just like that, the fight was on.

In a flash, Dorumon pulled out his purple katana and Guilmon got into a feral stance as both rookies engaged the two orange beetles in midair.

"PYRO SPHERE!"

The one struck with fire then began to panic as it felt its exoskeleton burning while the remaining Kuwagamon engaged Dorumon in a melee fight with its mighty pincirs against the rookie's blade.

Naruto then pulled out a kunai and was quick to follow the rear. "Heh. That should be our line! Don't ever underestimate us! DIGI-MODIFY: ZANBAMON'S RYUZAN-MARU ACTIVATE!"

In Dorumon's free claw, another weapon materialized for the rookie to use. It took the form of a giant yellow broadsword which was made from chrome digizoid, a legendary metal in the digital world famous for its slaying capabilities.

Dorumon then let out a wide grin as he gazed at the powerful weapon before breaking away and resuming a dual wielding stance. "Now this is what I'm talking about! You ready Naruto?"

Said blonde then gave a thumbs up in response as the whiskered teen delivered a chakra empowered haymaker to one of the Kuwagamon thus momentarily disorienting the creature. "I'm right behind ya partner!"

Both Naruto and Dorumon then began circling the confused Kuwagamon in a great show of speed before delivering the final blow with their weapons. Dorumon from above and Naruto coming in from below.

Naruto was quick to give the signal as he and his partner then cleared the area. "He's all yours guys! Light 'em up!"

Takato then got the message and was quick to act with Guilmon. "Right! DIGI-MODIFY: DARKLIZAMON ACTIVATE!"

"Raaargh! BLACK INFERNO!"

One of the Kuwagamon then let out a final cry of pain before exploding into bits of data. The combined might of both tamer and Digimon was more than the pair of champion's could handle.

Naruto then gave the lone surviving Kuwagamon a cocky smirk as he twirled one kunai in his free hand. "Well, not so tough now are ya?"

The huge orange beetle then growled before making its haphazard retreat and smashed right through the walls behind him before any of the tamers and their respective partners had the chance to react. "Bzzz! You'll pay for that tamers! I'll be back to finish the job one day!"

Naruto then let out a curse under his breath and immediately gave chase with Dorumon. "Quick, Don't lose track of him! DIGI-MODIFY: DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"**DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…DORUGAMON!"**

As soon as Dorugamon made his appearance, the blonde teen quickly hopped onto his partner's back. "Takato, I need you and Guilmon to go top-side to help me and Dorugamon cut that thing off! We can't let that thing go berserk too much in the subways!"

Said brunette then nodded in determination before pulling out a couple of cards from his deck. "On it! Let's go Guilmon! DIGI-MODIFY: SPEED PLUG-IN C ACTIVATE! HYPER WINGS ACTIVATE!"

-(scene change)-

Meanwhile with Taiga, the black haired teen was busy tapping his foot on the ground as he waited for his ride on the subway.

[RUMBLE] [RUMBLE]

Taiga then felt himself stumbling at the sudden tremors as did everybody else waiting in line. "W-What in the?! An earthquake?!"

"Attention! The next train will be delayed due to an obstruction on the railroad, we have currently dispatched some train personnel to deal with the problem. We apologize for the delay and hope you have a nice day."

The black haired teen and a couple of other people couldn't help but groan at the news. "Aw man! What's up with today? First it was card capital now the subway? Talk about bad luck."

[RUMBLE] [RUMBLE]

The entire train station then felt the tremors once more but this time in greater magnitude, it went to the extent of even knocking out a couple of lights and bringing some people to their knees.

Taiga then felt himself getting a little bit scared as he struggled to maintain upright. "W-What the?! What's-" the black haired gogglehead then picked up a faint sound as the tremors got louder. "Is that buzzing?! W-What's going on?! What kind of earthquake is this?!"

To the teen's shock and everybody else present, Kuwagamon then made his entrance as the huge champion level struggled to fly in the tight space it was currently in. As the huge beetle struggled, everyone felt the familiar shaking of the earth. 'N-No way?! Is that a real live Digimon?!'

"Oh my God! A monster!"

"Screw the train! Let's get out of here!"

And just like that, all hell broke loose as everybody ran for their lives and caused a stampede with everyone pushing and shoving right in front of each other.

Unfortunately during the chaos, Taiga was one of the unlucky ones to get pushed onto the ground amidst all the panicking.

"Bzzz. Curse those tamers! They may have gotten in my way but I'll get my revenge on a couple of you little humans first! I want revenge for my fallen comrade! Bzzz."

Taiga then felt his young life flash before his eyes as he gazed horrifyingly at Kuwagamon's mandibles. The black haired teen then couldn't take it and closed his eyes as he waited for the inevitable. 'Oh God! Oh God! Somebody! Anybody! Help!'

"Get away from Taiga you creep!"

Both 'mon and man then blinked at the unknown voice coming from nowhere.

"Don't worry boss, I'm here to the rescue!"

A bright light then made itself known from Taiga's deckbox strap and also forced Kuwagamon to look away from the sight. To the teen's surprise, a single card flew from his deck and began to materialize into an orb right in midair.

The ebony haired teen then felt his jaw drop at the sight of a familiar looking yellow t-rex that stood in a determined and protective stance over the gogglehead.

The now revealed Agumon then gave Taiga a huge grin over his shoulder. "What's up partner? I've been wanting to meet you for awhile!"

Despite the situation, the black haired teen couldn't help but geek out at the little piece of info. "No way! Are you for real?! I'm an actual Digimon tamer!"

Kuwagamon then made his presence known once again as the huge beetle has had about enough and tackled the ground where the two new partners stood. "Raaargh! I'm sick of you tamers popping up! You're even worse than a pack of Roachmon's!"

Luckily, Agumon was fast enough to dodge the assault and managed to save his tamer as well. The little rookie then pointed out the digivice in the gogglehead's clutches with a light chuckle. "Hehe.I'm pretty sure that D-Arc in your hands is proof enough boss."

Taiga then blinked as he finally noticed the small device in his right hand. With all the adrenalin and the near death experience, the ebony haired teen didn't even noticed it. "Awesome! My own digivice! This is so cool!"

"SCISSOR CLAW!"

Both Taiga and Agumon then dodged the sudden attack from a pissed off Kuwagamon. The tiny t-rex then gave his tamer a wiry grin as he fired a small fireball to momentarily fend off the champion level's attack. "How about we have our little moment later, huh boss?"

Said black haired teen then let out a sheepish laugh in response before adopting a more determined look on his face. "Ehehehe…Right! You ready partner?"

Agumon felt its grin grew wider as he gave his tamer a small thumbs up gesture with his claws. "Ready boss!"

"Then let's win this thing! DIGI-MODIFY: DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"…"

Kuwagamon then flinched and waited for the small rookie's evolution with baited breath. Fortunately, after a few seconds of waiting with nothing happening, the champion level Digimon let out a savage grin as it gazed at the sudden nervous expression on both Taiga and Agumon's faces.

"SCISSOR CLAW!"

The little rookie then gave the black haired gogglehead a bewildered look as he dodged the beetle's razor sharp mandible. "What the heck boss?! It doesn't work that way!"

Taiga then let out a small curse under his breath as he took cover behind a pillar. "Okay, that was my bad! It's not like this thing came with an instruction manual or something!"

"Raaargh! SCISSOR CLAW!"

"Waaah!" cried out the black haired teen as he dodged from his position once again and was followed by Agumon firing his signature attack in order to divert the champion's attention away from Taiga himself.

Despite the flames hurting a bit, it wasn't the same degree of damage like his previous opponent's. Something which Kuwagamon just figured out. "Bzzz. What luck! You may be a tamer like those annoying pests from before but it's finally clear that you two are nothing but a bunch of greenhorns! This'll be over in a flash! Bzzz."

Agumon then gritted his teeth in response and to his side, was a suddenly nervous looking Taiga.

"Then why don't you pick on somebody your own size!"

"Preferably me! POWER METAL!"

A giant ball of flaming steel then blind-sided the orange beetle much to everyone's shock. Taiga then felt his jaw drop once more as his friend Naruto came to the rescue and was apparently riding on a huge dragon like Digimon. "Whoa! Naruto?! You're a tamer?!"

The whiskered teen then gave Taiga a peace sign as he jumped down from his partner's back. "Yup! Welcome to the club buddy! You're gonna love it!"

Not caring for the current mood, Taiga's eyes sparkled at the blonde's words. "Wait a minute! A club? As in there's more of us tamers? So cool!"

Naruto then couldn't help the huge bead of sweat roll down the side of his head as he gave the ebony haired teen a dead-pan look. 'I can see why Taiga and Takato are friends…'

Dorugamon then let out a small grunt to get everybody's attention. "Look, can we talk about this later? I'm all for making friends but this is clearly not the time guys."

Agumon resumed his fighting stance in response and the little rookie also adopted a more fierce look. "He's right boss! It's fighting time! We gotta focus!"

Both teens then looked at each other first and back to their partners before giving a resolute nod in return. "Right. Let's end this!"

"Raaargh! Enough! You tamers sicken me! I'll slice you all in half for this!" cried out a disgruntled Kuwagamon who finally got his bearings back after the last attack. It would seemed that the orange beetle wasn't pleased to find out its wings completely burned off.

"SCISSOR CLA-"

"GOLD RUSH!"

Multiple drills then nailed Kuwagamon from up above. From the drill's many holes, both Guilmon and Takato came tumbling down and managed to cut off Kuwagamon from behind.

The brunette then gave a strained grin as he gingerly stood up despite the sore landing. "Okay that wasn't exactly how I pictured our entrance but close enough I guess…" Takato then pulled out his D-Arc and cards as he gazed determinedly at the champion level Digimon. "Alright, I'm ready to end this Naruto!"

Said blonde then gave a thumbs up in response as he got his cards ready as well. "Nice timing buddy! Alright Taiga just follow our lead! Me and Takato will show you how it's done!"

"Right! Let's do this Agumon!"

"I'm ready when you are boss!"

Takato then blinked dumbly as he finally noticed that they have some extra company at the moment. "Wait…Taiga? And is that an Agumon?"

Dorugamon could only groan out loud as he stomped his one leg in frustration. "C'mon people, we can do intros later! Right now let's take this sucker out before he finally snaps out of it!"

Naruto then let out a grin as he slashed his card with practiced ease. "Yup, just like partner says! Let's end this people! DIGI-MODIFY: POWER CHIP ACTIVATE!"

Takato had the decency to blush in embarrassment first before gesturing Guilmon to enter the fray as well. "R-Right! C'mon boy! DIGI-MODIFY: DARKTYRANNOMON ACTIVATE!"

And last but not least, Taiga and Agumon followed the rear with excited grins on their faces. The ebony haired teen was quick to pick up the pace. "Aw yeah, it's over! DIGI-MODIFY: BIRDRAMON ACTIVATE!"

"POWER METAL!"

"DARK BLAZE!"

"METEOR STORM!"

By the time the Kuwagamon finally recovered, it was too late and the orange beetle found itself engulfed in flames at the powerful joint attack between the three Digimon.

"NOOOO! IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS! NOOOOOOOO!"

After the mini explosion, the group of tamers and their respective partners then let out small cheers in response.

The battle was won and most importantly, a new comrade joins their ranks.

CHAPTER IV: END

Some notes before I end the story:

a.)Taiga and Agumon now make their true debut into the main cast as official Digimon tamers. I'm guessing some of you saw it coming?

b.)Like I mentioned in the previous chapter, the first scene was dedicated to the Digimon card battle game in the PS1.

c.)Hiro (hero) Natsume or you may know him better as the main protagonist from Digimon world 1 and Digimon card battle made his debut this chapter.

d.)Some of you may or may not have noticed that I pitted the two main heroes and their iconic Digimon against each other ;) Metalmamemon with Hiro and Wargreymon with Taiga.

e.)The duel scene was fun to write actually and I just wanted to write it true to the game without ripping off Yu-gi-oh like some writers tend to do in other Digimon tamer story's I've seen.

That said, this is the only chapter that will have this one duel scene so don't expect a repeat if you love it or hate it. This is still a Digimon ADVENTURE story and not a Digimon card game story.

f.)Anybody else went 'hnnng' at the image of Rina in a maid outfit? What? I'm still a guy and Rina does have a really cute character design…_

g.)Yep just like how Terriermon used Wargreymon's shield, Dorumon also used Zanbamon's sword. Another actual mega if some people have their doubts. Just go to Digimon wikia.

h.)'Gold rush' was Digmon's attack btw. Hence the drills if people didn't know. Takato just used a modify card off-screen.

i.)Yes Agumon appeared through a card. Now before anybody else has to say how unrealistic that is, I call Bullshit first. Think about the other canon tamers and how their Digimon appeared. Terriermon came through a videogame, Renamon came with a bunch of others through Rika's room and bunch of other cards as well, and lastly Guilmon came into existence through a notepad via doodles, DOODLES people. Besides this is Digimon we're talking about , sometimes normal logic goes out the window.

Now what to expect in the next chapter:

Ogremon and friends cause mayhem (!) Jeri in trouble (?!) Leomon and the tamers to the rescue (!)

And lastly, keep reviewing people. Trust me, all of you are doing me a huge favor.

p.s. this was sort of delayed on account of my flash drive going screwy on me, damn you technology..._


End file.
